Cub Wars
by MattII
Summary: Looking for a new title What might 'Simba's Pride' have been like if there had been a slight change at the beginning.
1. Opening blow

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands," Simba said severely, glaring at Zira.

"But the child does not," Zira retorted, then smirked. "However," she said, "if you need your pound of flesh... here." With that, she nudged the dark cub towards her enemy.

Simba gazed down at the cub, considering his options. His first, momentary, thought was to kill the cub, Scar's heir. This thought, though, was dispersed in a moment, by Zira's words only a moment before _but the child does not_. Those word repeated inside his head for what seemed like an eternity, though actually just a few seconds, before another thought emerged. If this cub didn't know of the penalty, and that he could was hard to believe, could he know of the hatred, of the conflict.

An idea started to form. He was hesitant to use this cub, innocent and unsuspecting, as a political statement. He looked back at Zira and noticed how gaunt she was. She'd always been thin, more so than even most of the lionesses born under Scar, but now she looked on the point of starvation.

He hadn't wanted to exile them, but after a failed attempt on his life, he'd had no choice. Perhaps, though, perhaps this cub could be turned from that hatred.

"Nala," He said, "could you please take Kiara?"

"Certainly," Nala replied, though she was obviously confused.

"Good," Simba replied He then turned to Zira and said, "we of the Pridelands do not forsake cubs." With that, bent down and picked up Kovu by his scruff, then turned and walked towards Pride Rock.

No-one else moved for several seconds, then Zira took several paces forward, and asked, "wh-what do you think you're doing?"

Simba stopped and turned his head. "We of the Pridelands are charitable," he replied, "I'm sure the lionesses will not hesitate to take in a cub who has been forsaken by his own mother." When there was no further comment, he added, "and I believe you are now in the Pridelands."

Half in a trance, Zira turned, then retreated. The pride lionesses, likewise, turned and followed Simba.

"What were you thinking," Nala asked, coming alongside Simba.

"What do you mean," Simba asked.

"That," Nala said, half growling, "what on earth possessed you to do what you just did?"

"She had forsaken him," Simba replied, slightly defensively, "and anyway, you saw now thin Zira was."

"I saw," Nala replied. She was about to say more, but stopped. After thinking for a few moments she muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey Ki,'" Kovu said, "where're we going?"

"My home," Kiara replied.

"What's it like," Kovu asked.

"Well," Kiara replied, "it's kinda big."

"Cool," Kovu said, "where is it?"

"Er," Kiara replied, then pointed at Pride rock in the distance, "you see that thing over there?"

Kovu squinted where she was pointing. "That, kind of pointy thing," He asked.

"That's it," Kiara replied, "That's my home."

"Doesn't look that big," Kovu said.

"It's a long way off," Kiara said, miffed.

"Is it nice," Kovu asked

"Yep," Kiara said, "best place in the whole world."

* * *

"I could be leader, if she'd just give me a chance," Nuka protested, scooting around, trying to rid himself of the incessant itching of termites.

"Yeah right," Vitani replied, "why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah," Nuka retorted. "Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah," Vitani replied. Over her older brother's shoulder, she could see their mother approaching. She chuckled, and said, "here's your chance."

"What," Nuka asked, then turned to see his mother. "Oh... Mother," he exclaimed then stopped. Dim as he appeared, he could see something was wrong, though it took him a moment to realise what it was. "Kovu," he said, when he finally worked it out, "mom, where's Kovu."

Zira had, up till now, apparently been in a trance. At Nuka's words, she turned and pinned him to the ground. "Fool," she hissed at him, "because of your incompetence, Kovu was stolen by the Pridelanders."

What seemed strange to Nuka, was that her voice seemed more angry than sad. "We'll get him back," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Zira hissed, darkly, "yes, you will." With that, she removed her claws with, each one popping as they came free of his skull, then she turned and headed for her normal sleeping place

"What was that about," Vitani asked, approaching Nuka.

"The damned Pridelanders cubnapped Kovu," Nuka replied despondently.

"Oh," Vitani said.

"And guess who's going to retrieve the termite," Nuka said.

"You," Vitani asked derisively, "you'd never do it."

"I know," Nuka said, "that's why you're coming too."

"What," Vitani said, "no way?"

"yes way," Nuka said, "or do you want mother to tan you hide for you?"

"You lost him," Vitani said.

"Yeah," Nuka said, "and what do you think she's going to do if I told her you _didn't_ help find him."

"Oh," Vitani said, then thought for a moment. "You are so going to owe me one for this," she said.

"Yeah, right," Nuka said.

* * *

Kovu was silent most of the way back to Pride Rock. When he was set down, he tried to find a place to hide, and to this end, wedged himself in a cleft in the rock. "Hey," Kiara said, approaching, "you okay?"

"Fine," Kovu muttered in reply, trying to keep as many lionesses as possible in view.

"Then why're you hiding," Kiara asked. "You're scared," she said, figuring it out.

"No I'm not," Kovu retorted.

"Are too," Kiara said.

"Are not," Kovu said.

"Are," Kiara said.

"Are not," Kovu replied.

"Are," Kiara said, "are, are, are."

"Not," Kovu replied, "not, no..."

"Kiara," Nala said sharply, "enough of that."

"Sorry mum," Kiara said, hanging her head, in trouble again.

"Now, apologise to Kovu," Nala said.

"Aw, mum, "Kiara protested, "he's just a scared..."

"That doesn't matter," Nala replied, "I want you to apologise to Kovu."

"All right," Kiara said with a sigh. "S'rry," she mumbled to Kovu.

"Now, come on," Nala said, "your father wants to talk to you."

When Kiara had gone, Nala approached, and said, "you can come out now Kovu."

"H-how do you know my name," Kovu asked, still terrified.

"I saw you before you even had your eyes open," Nala explained in a gentle tone, "now please, there's no reason to be scared." Kovu didn't move a muscle, transfixed by the queen's gaze.

Slowly, carefully, Kovu emerged from his hiding place, and followed Nala into the cave, trying to avoid the stares of the other lionesses.

"There," Nala said, when they'd reached the royal area, and Kovu was sheltering from the other lionesses behind her, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Suddenly Kovu sneezed, and fell over. Nala looked at him, and even in the dim light, noticed how dusty he looked. Shifting position a little she grabbed him by the scruff, lowered him in front of her, and began to wash him. "Don't worry," she said kindly, as he struggled to get away for a few moments, "it's only a bath."

After a few moments, Kovu stopped struggling, and relaxed a little. "The Outlands are ever so dry and dusty," Nala said, between licks, "it surprises be you aren't in much worse condition."

Kovu didn't say anything, but he was starting to relax now, under the gentle ministrations of Nala.


	2. Morning

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Kiara," Simba said sternly, "what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today."

"But Daddy," Kiara protested, "I- I didn't mean to disobey-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you," Simba said. "I don't wanna lose you."

"I know..." Kiara said.

If something happened to you," Simba said, "I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-"

"Circle of Life," Kiara said, from rote. "I know."

"Exactly," Simba said. "And you need to be careful. As future Queen-"

"But what if I don't wanna be Queen," Kiara asked "It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion," Simba explained. "It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other." At this point he pushed her off the rock she was sitting on.

Simba grinned down at her, and they nuzzled, as he began to sing

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Then Simba stopped, and Kiara began to sing

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Then Kiara stopped, and Simba started up again

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

They started to run back to pride rock, with Simba in the lead

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

"As long as you live here," Simba said, "it's who you are." He hugged and licked her, then, when she still seemed unconvinced, said, "you'll understand someday."

"Hm," Kiara said, then asked, "hey dad, why did you bring Kovu back with us?"

"He'll be better off here," Simba replied, "a lot better off."

"Why are there lions in the Outlands," Kiara asked.

"It's complicated," Simba said, stalling for a moment, then said, "now, it's your bedtime."

"Aaw," Kiara protested, "daaad."

"None of that," Simba said, "and you can introduce me to your little friend." He then picked his daughter up by the scruff and loped back to Pride Rock.

When they entered the cave, Simba moved over to Nala, and placed the now sleepy Kiara in her forepaws. "How's the little adoptee," he asked.

"See for yourself," Nala replied, nodding at her belly. Simba looked over, and smiled at the small, dark, cub curled up against his mate's much lighter pelt.

"Cute," Simba said, "real cute."

"Yeah," Nala said, "but I'm still not sure about it."

"Nor am I now," Simba replied. "Could you watch them tomorrow," he asked after a few seconds thought.

"Why," Nala asked, "you think Zira will come for them?"

"I'm not sure," Simba replied, "but I think she might."

"Okay then," Nala said.

"Good," Simba said, "only..."

"Yes," Nala asked.

"Could you make sure to stay out of sight," Simba asked, "at least, try not to let anyone know you're there?"

"Sure..." Nala said, wondering what Simba was planning.

"Thanks," Simba said. He nuzzled Nala for a moment, then lay down beside her.

* * *

"Come on Nuka," Vitani said. They'd set off before dawn, and were now in the Pridelands, watching the sun rising over the horizon.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Naka said. He was loathe to enter the Pridelands now, even though it was a paradise in comparison to the Outlands. This was due to the fact that he had had a part in Zira's failed attempt to kill Simba, and from what his mother said, the king was not the type to forgive or forget any time soon.

"You're scared," Vitani said accusingly.

"Just a little," Nuka replied.

"Why," Vitani asked, "we're only going to get Kovu."

"Yeah, well, let's be careful," Nuka said.

"Gonna be easy," Vitani said, "I mean, we did it for the presentation."

"Yeah," Nuka said, "but we were just looking for the runt there, not trying to grab her."

"Why're you scared," Vitani asked.

"You don't want to know," Nuka replied.

"That bad," Vitani asked, "why, what did you do, try to kill the king?"

An embarrased, angry, silence unrolled. "Oh," Vitani said, "erm..."

"Let's go," Nuka said, angrily. He took off for Pride Rock, and Vitani followed.

* * *

"Hey mum," Kiara said after breakfast, the remains of the carcasses the lionesses had brought in the day before, "can I show Kovu around the Pridelands?"

"You'll have to ask Kovu if he wants to go..." Nala replied.

"Okay," Kiara said and raced over to where Kovu was. "Hey Kovu," she asked, "wanna go check out the Pridelands?"

"Wh-wha," Kovu asked, coming back to reality, "what did you say?"

"Wanna go check out the Pridelands?" Kiara asked again.

"Oh," Kovu said, "er..." He was still confused and scared, though a little less than last night. He'd been allowed more food at breakfast than he normally got in a day, and it was better than he normally got, healthier and better tasting. The lionesses were far nicer and more tolerant than he was used to, though he still used the submissive posture if any of them got too near.

Before he could say anything further though, Nala came over, and picking Kiara up by her scruff, and saying, "but first things first little lady, it's time for your bath."

"Aw, mum," Kiara said.

"No arguments," Nala said firmly.

"But Kovu's not having one," Kiara protested.

"I said, no arguments," Nala repeated, "and Kovu will be getting one soon enough."

"Hey hey," Timon said, as he and Pumbaa arrived, though they were more subdued than usual.

Refusing to meet the gazes of the lionesses, the pair moved over to Nala just as she'd finished bathing Kiara. "Reporting for duty," Timon said.

Kovu spotted them, and his eyes went wide. He tried to back up, but was scooped up by Nala, who then proceeded to give him a bath. When she finished, she released him, and turned to Timon and Pumbaa. "As much as you are friends" she said, "I'm sure I don't need to give you a warning about watching Kiara and Kovu."

"No," Timon replied, "we'll be really careful this time."

"Good," Nala said, then turned to the cubs, "and I want you both on your best behaviour."

"Yes mum," Kiara said, while Kovu remained silent.

Nala smiled, then said, "well, go on then."


	3. Caught

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Come on Nuka," Vitani called, "the sun's moving faster than you are."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nuka said, glancing furtively around, before darting a short distance, then repeating the action.

Vitani sighed, but didn't roll her eyes because Nuka was starting to freak her out. Normally, he'd carry out Zira's orders with glee, unless Kovu was involved, and even then, without hesitation. She'd never seen him this scared, not even last night, when mother had come close to killing or mauling him. "Look," She said impatiently, "if we're careful, we won't get caught."

"Easy for you to say," Nuka muttered, not quite under his breath.

"Come on," Vitani said, then sighed again, "the quicker we do this, the quicker we get out of here."

"Yeah fine," Nuka said, "and if we try to do it too quick, we'll get caught."

"Yeah, so," Vitani said, "what'll they do about it?"

"You don't want to know," Nuka replied darkly.

"Aw come on," Vitani said, "it can't be that bad can it?"

"It can," Nuka replied, not sure himself, but hoping."

"So you'd rather tell mother you were too scared?"

"Let's go," Nuka said.

* * *

"You okay kid," Timon asked Kovu, who hadn't spoken all morning.

Kovu nodded, but then Kiara broke in, "He scared."

"Am not," Kovu retorted.

"Are too," Kiara taunted.

"Am not," Kovu said angrily.

"Are," Kiara said, "are are a..."

"Hey quit it," Timon interceded, "oy."

"Well..." Kiara started to say.

"Princess Kiara," Pumbaa said sternly, "if this keeps up, I'm going to have to inform your parents."

"Aww," Kiara said, "but..."

"No buts," Pumbaa said, "you're going to be a queen one day, so you need to act nicely."

"Aw Pumbaa," Timon said, "give her a break, she's just a kid."

"Well, I suppose..." Pumbaa said.

"Anyway," Timon said, "we didn't do all of this with Simba."

"We didn't know who he was," Pumbaa said in reply, "and we didn't have any experience back then either."

"Are they always like this," Kovu whispered to Kiara.

"Usually," Kiara whispered in reply, "come on, let's go while they're busy."

"But..." Kovu started to whisper.

"What's wrong," Kiara asked, "you scared?"

"No," Kovu hissed.

"Then come on," Kiara said. Slightly reluctantly, Kovu followed her as they snuck off.

"Okay, okay," Pumbaa said soon afterwards, managing to finish their disagreement, "now, come on you t... ...Timon, where's the cubs?"

"How should I know," Timon asked, "I thought you were watching them."

"I thought you were," Pumba said, on the edge of panic.

"Simba told you to watch them," Timon said.

"He told both of us to watch them," Pumbaa said, "now we're in trouble."

"Hey hey," Timon said, "calm down my porcine friend, we'll get the cubs back, no sweat." he thought for a moment, then asked, "which way did they go?"

"I don't know," Pumbaa replied, "oh heck, Simba is going to kill us."

"No he's not," Timon said, climbing on to Pumbaa's neck, "let's go."

"which way," Pumbaa asked.

"Erm..." Timon looked around, then pointed, "that way."

* * *

"There they are," Vitani whispered to Nuka, as they saw the two cubs, blissfully unaware of their presence, embarking on yet another small adventure.

"Good," Nuka said.

"Now let's go," Vitani said, darting forward.

"No, wait," Nuka said, impeding her progress by bearing her to the ground with a paw.

"What," Vitani hissed at Nuka, "mother wants us to get Kovu back, there he is, what's the problem?"

"I don't like this," Nuka said, "let's go check the area." After some time checking out the surrounding area, he was finally satisfied they were alone, but for the cubs. "Let's get them," he said, "you keep the princess quiet, I'll get the termite."

Both cubs were amazed when a light brown shape hurtled out of the grass and pinned Kiara. "Wha..." she asked, "what's hap..."

"Shut up princess," Vitani said, "unless you want me to hurt you."

Kovu didn't recognise the object at first, but the voice was unmistakable. "'tani," he asked, "wha..."

"Shut up termite," Nuka said, coming forward to grasp Kovu by the nape, "you've got me into enough trouble already."

"And just what do you think you're doing," asked another voice from behind them. Nuka turned, recognised the shape emerging from the grass, whimpered, then fainted.

Vitani moved off Kiara, who looked at the figure for a moment before recognising it. When she did recognise it, she smiled sheepishly and said, "hi mum."

Vitani was scared, but found the courage to ask, "wh-what did you do to my brother?"

"I," Nala asked, "I had nothing to do with it, I can assure you, Vitani."

"H-how do you know my name," Vitani asked, beginning to panic, "who are you?"

"I'm queen Nala of the Pridelands," Nala replied, "and what did you think you were doing to my daughter?"

Before Vitani could begin to think of an answer, They heard, somewhat faintly, Timon and Pumbaa searching and calling for Kiara. "Over here guys," Nala called to them, suddenly dropping the royal tone for something closer to the tone her mother used when Kovu wasn't doing well in training.

Vitani was even more shocked, when, not long afterwards, a warthog arrived, with a meerkat sitting on it's neck. "Oh good, she's safe," the warthog said spying Kiara.

"Yes," Nala said pointedly, "she is."

"Yes, er," the meerkat said, "well, good."

"And now that you're here," Nala said, "you could go and get Simba."

"Oh, er, sure" the meerkat said, then it and the warthog left again quickly.

"And now," Nala said, turning back to Vitani, "we'll see what the king has to say about this." She then looked at Kiara, with Kovu beside her, and said, "and as for you young lady, I told you not to run away from Timon and Pumbaa."

"Aw," Kiara said, "but..."

"No buts," Nala said, "and as if it's not bad enough that you endangered yourself, you also endangered Kovu."

"Sorry mum," Kiara said, hanging her head.

"Hey 'tani," Kovu said, "why're you here."

Vitani took a moment to gather her confidence, the glowered at Kovu. "Why else, genius," she asked, "mother just about skinned Nuka for letting you get away, chosen one."

"Hey," Kovu said, "don't call me that."

"Why not," Vitani asked, "you're the chosen one, even if you are a weakling.

"I'm not a weakling," Kovu protested.

"Prove it," Vitani said.

"Okay," Kovu said, and charged her.

They tussled for a moment before Nala came up and said, "quit it, both of you." Both cubs froze, then slowly untangled themselves, their eyes never leaving her. "Really," she said, "what would your mother say if she... ...no, don't bother to answer that, I don't think I want to know."

No-one moved for several minutes, then Vitani, summoning up her courage again, asked, "can I..." and indicated in Nuka's direction.

Nala took a moment to work out what Vitani was on about, then nodded and said, "yes, by all means."

Vitani raced over to Nuka, and tried to wake him. Meanwhile Kiara sidled up to Kovu and asked, "you know them?"

"Yep," Kovu said.

There was a pause of several seconds, then Kiara asked, "well."

"Well what," Kovu asked.

"Who are they," Kiara asked.

"My brother and sister," Kovu replied.

"Your brother and sister," Kiara asked, then made a face.

"Yeah," Kovu said, then noticed Kiara's face, "hey, they're not that bad."

"If you say so," Kiara said in reply.


	4. King's ruling

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Sire," Zazu said, "There is a strange sight nearby."

"Really," Simba asked, "what is it?"

"I shall investigate immediately," Zazu said in reply.

"...ould I know where he is," one creature asked, apparently quite irritated, "it's not like we got decent directions."

"Maybe we should've asked those gazelle" said another.

"Oh yeah," said the first sarcastically, "like they'd've known where he was." Just at that moment, the group passed through a thinner patch of grass, revealing itself to be none other than Timon and Pumbaa.

"Worth a try," Pumbaa said, "surely?"

"You were looking for someone," Zazu asked, slightly edgy, "where are the cubs."

"Huh," Timon asked, looking around. "Oh, they're fine," he said when he spotted Zazu, "Nala's got 'em now."

"That's a relief," Zazu said, both glad that the cubs were in responsible care, and the fact that they weren't in the care of Timon and Pumbaa, who, despite their friendship with Simba, weren't responsible or reliable. "Did you want Simba," he asked.

"Yep," Timon replied, "he around here?"

"He is," Zazu replied, "follow me."

"Well," Simba asked, as Zazu appeared again, then timon and Pumbaa appeared, "guys, why are you here, where's Kiara?"

"Kiara," Timon said, acting as though, for a moment, He didn't know who Simba was talking about, "oh, she's fine, just fine."

"So why did you want to see me," Simba asked.

"Nala sent us," Pumbaa replied.

"Yeah," Timon said, "got a couple more cubs too."

"More cubs," Simba asked.

"Yep," Timon replied, "that runt, what was his name, Nuki?"

"Nuka," Simba replied.

"Yeah," Timon said, "anyway, got him and his little sister now too." He then gave Simba an odd look, and said, "you know buddy, if you're gonna keep adopting, you're gonna have to think about getting in some more helpers for the cubsitting.

"Wh..." Simba started to ask, figured it out, then replied, very slightly threateningly, "we're not, repeat **not** adopting those two."

"Okay," Timon said quickly, "so, uh, what d'we tell Nala?"

Simba looked around, for a moment, as if scanning the area, before replying, "take them to Pride Rock, I'll deal with them there, and keep them separate from the others."

"Sure thing," Timon said, then he and Pumbaa left.

"Are you entirely sure that's a wise course of action sire," Zazu asked.

"Zaz..." Simba started to reprimand his majordomo, then thought better of it. "No, I'm not entirely sure," he confessed, "but I think I made a mistake adopting Kovu, so I'm going to have to put it right."

"As you wish sire," Zazu said, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

"Darn it, where are they," Nala muttered under her breath. Nuka had awoken by now, which relieved her, she certainly didn't want to have to carry him anywhere, not when his pelt was worse than some of the hyenas had been so many years before. Casting her mind back though, it probably hadn't helped that he'd been allowed to associate with the scavengers so much. Scar hadn't done anything about it after he'd rejected the cub as an heir, and Zira, at least back then, hadn't known enough about cub-rearing, or was following Scar's lead too much, to care about it either.

Come to think of it, Zira hadn't been that bad really, and she'd had at least enough common sense to take the bite out of some of Scar's harsher declarations. And at least she'd learned how to effectively cub-rear by the end, even if both Kovu and Vitani were thinner than they really ought to be.

Further though was interrupted when Timon and Pumbaa returned with Simba's instruction. The journey had been a slow one, though it hadn't been entirely wasted in Nuka's case, as the cub was at least old enough to remember what the Pridelands had been like when Scar was king.

Once they'd arrived, Nala guided them up to a part of the rock that, though little used now, had been used so often during Scar's reign for lionesses seeking solace, that it was now called Solace. As she settled in to watch the cubs, she wondered how long Simba would be.

After several hours of waiting, Nala was getting quite annoyed, when there was a sound behind her. As she turned to look, she missed Nuka and Vitani expressions changing, but their audible gasps told her enough. "About time," she said, "where were you?"

"I know I'm late," Simba said, appearing with a lump of meat in his mouth, "the rhinos were in more of a mood than usual, and the giraffes were antagonising them, which made it even worse."

Nala didn't that was the entire answer, but didn't care to press right at the moment. "So what are we going to do about these two right at the moment," She asked.

"At the moment, it's time to eat, both for you," at this point, Simba shook his head a little, making the meat quiver a moment, "and for them."

"I hope you know what you're doing then," Nala said, giving him an odd look, but complying.

As soon as Nala was gone, Simba walked over to Nuka and Vitani, dropped the lump of meat, said, "eat well," and returned to where she had been watching the cubs from. After five minutes, during which time neither of the cubs touched the meat, he asked, "not hungry then?" A minute change in the cub's attitudes gave him a clue as to what was wrong. "Okay then," he said, "look at it this way, If I'd wanted you hurt or dead, it could have happened a hundred times before now, so why are you so worried now. This argument seemed to carry weight, as both cubs began to eat ravenously, but neither of their eyes ever left Simba if they could help it.

When the cubs had finished, Simba rose, walked over to them and said, "I can't imagine you'd come into the Pridelands on anything less than penalty of death, so why don't you enlighten me?" When this didn't produce any visible results, he thought about it, and asked, "why were you here in the Pridelands?"

Nuka appeared to try to answer, but didn't produce anything more than a variety of whines. After several seconds, Vitani plucked up the courage to blurt, "mum wants Kovu back."

"Does she now," Simba asked, "did she say anything else?" Again, the whines from Nuka, and again a pause.

"She said you, stole him," Vitani blurted finally.

"Just about what I expected," Simba muttered under his breath. Aloud, he said, "very well, come with me, get your brother, then get out of here." Nuka and Vitani followed Simba down to the main area, and off to the corner where Nala was keeping Kovu and Kiara slightly separate from the rest. "Kiara," he said, "I'm afraid Kovu has to go home now."

"Aw, but daddy..." Kiara protested.

"Kiara," Simba said, "I know this might be hard on you, but maybe you'll see each other later, okay?"

"'Kay," Kiara said, pouting slightly. Very gently, Nuka picked up Kovu by the scruff, then he and Vitani walked down Pride rock and into the Savannah.

"I hope I did the right thing," Simba muttered, just loud enough for Nala to hear, as the trio of cubs disappeared in the grass.


	5. A new plan

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"There we go," Vitani said, as she and Nuka, with Kovu dangling by his scruff, crossed the boundary between the Pridelands and the Outlands, "home."

"Yeah," Nuka said, both relieved and pensive, "home."

"Why were you so scared anyway," Vitani asked, "they didn't do anything to us."

"No they didn't," Nuka replied, "but remember, I tried to kill the king."

"Oh yeah," Vitani said, suddenly remembering, then smiled, "still, we got it done."

"Yeah," Nuka said, not cheering up, "but don't tell mother about this."

"why's that," Vitani asked, "I mean, what could she do?"

"I don't want to think about it," Nuka replied, remembering the feeling of his mother's claws being extracted from his skull.

Vitani gave her brother an odd look, but then decided it might be better to leave him for now. "So, Kovu," she said with a mischievous smile, "what was it with you and the princess."

"Huh," Kovu asked, "oh, she's alright."

"Just alright," Vitani asked.

"Yeah, just alright" Kovu replied, "eats a lot too."

"Greedy bunch aren't they," Vitani asked.

"Um," Kovu said, unsure how to reply, "I, I don't know, they get a lot too."

"Yep, greedy," Vitani said. unsure of what else to say, Kovu kept quiet

"You took your time," Zira said severely, when they'd arrived back.

"Yeah, er, we did," Nuka said, unable to bring himself to mention why "they were really careful."

"Well, at least you made it," Zira said, making a rare concession of concern and relief for her eldest child. She then seemed to concentrate, and said, "now, a fitting revenge... ...a fitting revenge..." After several seconds, she said, "ah, I have it."

"Yes," Nuka asked, wanting to appear loyal.

"You will go and steal the princess," Zira said, then grinned, "and let us see how Simba likes it."

"Yeah, okay," Nuka said, glad Zira was too busy concentrating on working out the fine details of the plan to pay much attention to anything else, "er..."

"Yes," Zira asked, snapping back to reality, "is something wrong Nuka?"

"Oh, er, do we do this tomorrow," Nuka asked, just able to conceal the fact that, since his encounter with Simba, earlier in the day, he was somewhat reluctant to do anything against the king of the Pridelands.

"Of course not," Zira said scathingly, "they'll be far too careful."

"So, er..." Nuka began to ask.

"I'll tell you when," Zira said, "now, it's time to put Kovu to bed."

* * *

"Nuka, get up." Zira said, shaking him. It was just after sunrise on the tenth morning after they'd brought Kovu back, and long enough, she judged, for everything to have settled down.

"Hm, wh..." Nuka asked jerking awake, and looking at his mother, "it's today?"

"Yes," Zira said, smirking, "it's today."

"Oh," Nuka said, half groaning, as he rolled to a crouch and rose.

"Is there something wrong Nuka," Zira asked.

"What," Nuka asked, "no there's nothing wrong mother, I'm just a bit tired." That was partly the truth, but only partly, the other part being that he still remembered that Simba had treated him at least decently, despite the fact that he'd played a willing part in a failed attempt on the king's life.

"See to it that it doesn't affect your performance today," Zira said, then walked away.

Nuka breathed a sigh of relief at appearing to have kept his true feelings secure for now. "Do we uh, do we get breakfast first," he asked.

"Do so," Zira said, "they'll be out all day, they always are." Nuka noticed a touch of disapproval in her voice, but didn't comment on it, and instead, went off to find breakfast

"Oh, you're up" Vitani said, glancing up as Nuka walked in, "ready for our mission."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Nuka replied, though less enthusiastically than was normal for carrying our Zira's bidding

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Nuka lied unconvincingly.

"Nuka," Vitani said warningly.

"I'm fine," Nuka said, a little more irritated than normal.

"Aw, come on," Vitani said, "you know I won't tell mom."

"Vitani," Nuka said, his irritation more than evident now, "there is nothing wrong."

"Okay, have it your way," Vitani said, shrugging. She then turned to something behind her, and, smiling, said, "of course, you know mother's gonna kill you if you muck this up."

"Yeah, I know," Nuka said, the irritation in his voice being partly replaced by worry. Vitani waited to see if he was going to break, but, he didn't, and instead made the best of a meagre breakfast.

"You're still here," Zira asked a few minutes later, when she arrived for her own breakfast.

"Yeah er, we'll be getting along now," Nuka said, grinning worriedly, "c'mon 'tani, let's go." Together, the pair left in the direction of the Pridelands.

* * *

Zazu was concerned. It was turning out to be quite a nice day, both with the weather, and with the fact that there didn't seem to be any great conflicts of interest going on at the moment, but for some reason, Simba was acting unusually troubled. Finally, he was concerned enough to ask, "is there anything wrong sire?"

"I don't know," Simba replied distractedly, "there's nothing I can be sure of, but..."

"But..." Zazu asked after several seconds, "is there something you'd like me to check on sire?"

"What else have I got to deal with this morning," Simba asked.

"Well er, the hippos and the buffalo are arguing over the wallows," Zazu replied, a little shaken, "and the dogs are angry that the warthogs are getting in the way of their hunting, oh, and the giraffes and the elephants are arguing over feeding rights at that stand of trees north of the water hole." He waited a moment, then asked again, "is there something you'd like me to check on sire?"

"Yes," Simba replied, "I'd like to check on Kiara."

"As you wish sire," Zazu said, leaving. "I don't know what he saw in those two anyway," he muttered as he searched for Kiara, and hopefully, Timon and Pumbaa, "I mean, certainly they raised him, but the jungle was much safer, and they haven't exactly proven to be reliable."

He paused, remembering his own experiences as a babysitter, and comparing them to what Timon and Pumbaa had said about Simba's early time, but, as he'd found before, comparison became impossible in the face of the stampede Scar had triggered off.

The memory of the stampede, and of Simba and Mufasa fighting for their lives in it, brought Zazu back to reality. Realising he'd been thinking instead of searching, he mentally told himself off, and concentrated on finding princess Kiara.


	6. Cubnapped

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Timon complained, as he and Pumbaa searched for Kiara, "we lost her again." He waited a moment, then muttered, "oh boy, Simba is gonna _kill_ us for this."

Pumbaa refrained from commenting on Timon's manic attitude, being too busy searching for Kiara. He knew Timon was overstating the danger they were in, but he certainly wasn't interested in incurring Simba's wrath, and he knew that if they didn't find the young princess, it wouldn't be only the wrath of their long-time friend, turned king that they'd face either...

Though they didn't know it, they were almost on top of princess Kiara, who was no more than a few dozen metres away. Like her father before her, like any adventurous cub, she wasn't happy with being insulated from the dangers beyond which her parents refused to let her stray.

Kiara smiled to herself, having yet again escaped the presence of Timon and Pumbaa, who, though nice, were a lot more protective of her than they had been of her father, Simba. It didn't seem fair to her that her father had been allowed to have so much fun, while he was so, well, un-fun with her.

She knew the story of the stampede that had claimed the life of her grandfather, and nearly her father, but to her, it was story as distant as the great kings of the past. She didn't know that her father had been nearly killed by Zira, she didn't even know the lioness herself, but she knew that at one point, her father had been really angry at a lioness, and driven her out, but she hadn't connected it, with Kovu's mother, yet.

She heard a sound behind her, and turned to look. she didn't hear anything for several seconds, and was about to turn back when the sound came again. It sounded like rustling grass, which meant only one thing, someone was close by. "Who's there," she asked.

No-one answered, but the rustling came again, faster, and a little louder. There was also, what might have been an urgent whispering though she wasn't sure. "Hello," she said, beginning to wonder what it was that was rustling. Before she could investigate though, she was attacked and pinned to the ground. "Wh-what..." she asked, "what's going on.

There was some more rustling, then a voice said, "okay 'tani, you can get off now."

Kiara was unpinned, and allowed to rise. Looking around, she immediately recognised her attackers. "Hey," she said, "you're those two who came for Kovu."

"Vitani smiled nastily and said, "yeah, that's us."

"Where's Kovu," Kiara asked.

"At home," Nuka replied distractedly.

"So why're you here," Kiara asked.

"I really didn't want to do this," Nuka muttered, as he leaned towards Kiara.

"Didn't want to do what," Kiara asked, then, feeling teeth close around her scruff, said, "hey, what're you doing?" there was no reply, but Vitani was still grinning nastily at her, then she felt herself being lifted up, "hey, what, put me down."

"Wish I could princess," Nuka muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, "really, I wish I could."

"You're coming with us," Vitani said nastily.

"'tani," Nuka said, warningly.

"What," Vitani asked looking at her brother slightly offendedly, "she's a Pridelander."

"Yeah," Nuka said, "but just shut up about it, okay?"

"Okay," Vitani said, "geez, what's got you?"

"Maybe later," Nuka said.

Kiara had been listening to Nuka and Vitani argue, trying to think of ways out, but she couldn't think of any, so she suddenly started calling as loud as she could, "hey, help, somebody help!"

"Shut up, princess," Nuka growled, but knew the damage was already done. A few moments later, the grass parted, and out stepped Timon and Pumbaa, who froze.

"What are you doing with the princess," Timon asked after several seconds, sounding determined and threatening.

It was several more seconds before anything else happened, at which point, Nuka moved forward, swiped at Pumbaa's eyes, though intentionally pulling short, before turning and running, with Vitani a moment behind.

Pumbaa cringed at Nuka's swipe, but recovered quickly, and raced off after the cubs. "C'mon Pumbaa," Timon said, when they didn't seem to be gaining on Nuka, having lost track of Vitani in the grass, "I know you can go faster than this."

"Sorry buddy," Pumbaa managed between gasps, "I'm full out."

Unbeknownst to both chasers and chased, Zazu had spotted them and left to warn Simba.

The chase continued on into the Outlands, and ended quickly, as coming around yet another blind corner, a lioness appeared and swiped Pumbaa into a rock, knocking him clean out. Timon fainted a moment later, when the lioness mock charged.

* * *

"Sire, sire," Zazu said, flying in.

"Yes, what is it," Simba asked urgently.

"Kiara has just been stolen by the Outlanders sire," Zazu replied, "those cu..."

"Go and tell the lionesses," Simba said, then raced off.

"Y-yes sire," Zazu called after him, and though he couldn't possible hear, he said, "and good luck." Without another pause, he set off to find the lionesses.

* * *

Simba worried as he headed into the Outlands, would Kiara still be alive, merely imprisoned, or would they already have killed her. Realising quickly what these kinds of thought would do, he banished them from his mind.

Looking around, he realised he was getting lost. He'd rarely visited these barren areas before the split. Watching out for ambushes, he wandered deeper into the Outlands.

Some time later, Simba had come to a more open area. The smell of lionesses was stronger here, along with other signs of their presence. He knew he was closer to finding Kiara now, but there was still a lot to do.

As he wandered through the open area, Simba became aware that he was being watched. He couldn't see any of the watchers as yet, but he knew who they were. Just as he was about to pass what looked to have been a particularly large, but otherwise unremarkable mound, a voice from behind asked, "are you looking for someone, sire?"

Simba recognised the voice immediately, and even if he hadn't, the spiteful, taunting tone would have been big clues. "Zira," Simba said, turning, "what by the great kings of the past have you done with my daughter?"


	7. Confrontation

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Your daughter Simba," Zira asked, feigning astonishment, though unconvincingly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me Zira," Simba growled warningly.

"Oh, I never play games Simba," Zira replied with a smirk, "games are so, childish."

"What have you done with my daughter Zira," Simba asked threateningly.

"And what makes you think I've done anything to your royal brat," Zira asked.

"My daughter was seen being kidnapped by Outlanders," Simba replied coolly, "_your_ Outlanders."

"Really," Zira asked, "and who snitched on me?"

Simba was about to reply, but realised the trap, "I have my sources."

"Well, at least I know who is _wasn't_," Zira said, grinning nastily, "it wasn't your ridiculous friends, the warthog and the meerkat."

"What," Simba said, slightly shocked, before regaining his composure, "If you have laid a single paw on either of them, or my daughter."

"If I've laid a paw on either of them or you daughter, what," Zira gloated, "look around you, _oh mighty king_." As she and Simba had been talking, most of the rest of the Outlands pride had taken advantage of the distraction and surrounded the pair.

Simba looked around, then back at Zira. "So this is how it ends," he said grimly, "well, do me a favour, make my death a quick one."

"Oh no, Simba" Zira said, "a murderer like yourself is due a fate _much_ worse than death."

"The hyenas killed Scar, and you know it," Simba retorted.

"Oh, they may have finished him off," Zira said, "but it was you who killed him." Simba didn't reply to that, how could he, it was what she believed, even if it wasn't the truth. "What's wrong," she asked, "can't you think of a lie to cover it up?"

"'I' don't lie," Simba replied, "but on the other hand, I can't hope to change what you think either."

"Oh, you lie alright Simba," Zira said, "it's just that those weaklings who follow you are too blind to see it."

"What about Scar then," Simba asked, changing tact, "after all, he tried to kill me, and he killed my father, his own brother." He was unable to completely control his anger, especially on the last sentence.

"Mufasa was a weakling," Zira said in reply, "as much a brawny idiot as you are."

Simba gave a low roar at that, but managed to control himself, and replied, "he was blind to Scar's evil..."

"Scar wasn't evil," Zira retorted angrily, "ant he was ten times the king either you or Mufasa was."

"Scar was evil," Simba replied, almost roaring, "he murdered his own brother."

"Mufasa oppressed him," Zira replied, her tone, "Scar wasn't even given a chance."

"He had a chance alright," Simba said, "he had a lot more than one, and he blew them all."

Zira, unable to contain herself any longer, raced forward, and slashed Simba across the face. "Liar," she shouted, "you lied, and now you'll pay for it!"

Before any of the Outlander lionesses could do anything though, the Prideland Lionesses arrived, forcing a standoff. Nala came forward, exchanged a quick nuzzle with Simba, then turned to Zira and virtually roared, "Zira."

Simba came forward as well, and said, "and now Zira, you will give me my daughter, or I will take her by force."

Zira was shocked at the lioness's arrival, but recovered after several seconds. Weighing up the changes, she realised she couldn't win at the moment, so said, "very well, come with me."

Simba followed Zira as they wound their way through the Outlands, and eventually, reached a cave. "She's in there," the lioness said.

Simba entered the cave, and walked down. Right at the end, lay a lioness guarding not only Kiara and the Outlander cubs, but also Timon and Pumbaa, about whom he'd momentarily forgotten. The lioness turned and growled warningly, but a low, rumbling, roar subdued her.

The cubs also turned. Nuka and Vitani were on one side of the cave, and had been talking about a subject, though what it had been Simba could only speculate. On the other side of the cave lay Timon, Pumbaa and Kiara, as he'd expected, but also Kovu.

Timon and Pumbaa were asleep, or well faking it, but Kiara and Kovu were awake, and staring at him.

"Er, Hi dad," Kiara said, when she recognised her father. Kovu didn't say anything, but his expression of terror was enough to tell what he was thinking.

"Hello Kiara," Simba replied. As he got closer, he saw the slashes down Pumbaa's side, and turned an accusing stare on the lioness, who backed up and tried to look innocent. He nudged the warthog, and said, "Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa snorted, and said, "hm, wh..." He then looked up, saw Simba, and said, "oh, er, hey buddy."

"Hey Pumbaa," Simba said, "can you walk, or do I have to kill someone?"

"I, er, I think I can walk," Pumbaa said rising shakily. "Hey Timon," he said, shaking his head to wake the meerkat, who was sleeping there, "look who's here."

"Mmm" Timon said, beginning to wake, "Pumbaa, how many times have I told you..."

"Timon," Simba asked, "you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine Sim..." Timon began, then realised what he was saying, "Simba," he said brightly, "ho man, am I pleased to see you."

"The same here Timon," Simba said.

"Good," Timon said in reply, "now, are we gonna get outta here, 'cause somma the lionesses've been giving me looks, and they ain't exactly nice ones."

"Yeah, we're going to get out of here" Simba replied. He then picked up Kiara by her scruff, and was about to leave, but found his gaze drawn inexorably towards the two Outlander cubs, especially Nuka. The cub was gazing at him, and just for a moment, their gazes locked.

It was only for a moment, but it was enough. Nuka had been the one to cubnap Kiara, but he hadn't wanted to, he'd been forced to do it. Breaking his gaze, Simba carried his daughter out of the cave, followed up by Timon and Pumbaa.

When they reached the prides again, Simba gave Nala a look, and placed Kiara at her feet. His mate and queen understood the look, picked their daughter up, and began to walk away. "What was that for," Zira asked tauntingly, "too weak to carry your own daughter?"

"No," Simba replied, just a hint of satisfaction in his voice, "so I could do this." With that, he spun, and whacked Zira so hard around the head that she fell over. There were no claws in the blow, so there was no blood, but it was enough to stun the lioness. "And if I ever catch you or one of your followers in the Pridelands again," He warned, "I will not hold back." With that, he turned, and walked off.


	8. Consolation

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

When the pride were closing on Pride Rock, Nala moved forward and asked Sarafina, "mother, would You mind taking Kiara home, I need to talk to Simba."

"Certainly Nala" Sarafina replied.

"Thanks mum," Nala said, Giving Kiara to Sarafina. She them moved back to where Simba was walking slightly behind the others, with Timon and Pumbaa, the later with a constant wince on his face. "Simba, I need to talk to you" she said, then looked at the others, "alone."

"Err..." Timon said, Glancing between Simba and Nala.

Simba took one look at Nala, then said, "guys, go on ahead would you?"

"Sure thing Simba," Pumbaa said, who'd also seem Nala's face.

"Yeah, okay," Timon said, then turned to Nala for a moment, "treat him nice, alright."

"Alright," Nala called, as Timon disappeared after Pumbaa. She then turned back to Simba, and said, "Simba..."

"I know I know" Simba said tiredly, "I made a mistake."

"Simba," Nala said, her tone betraying fear, "this is our daughter we're talking about."

"I know," Simba said, "I'd just hoped..."

"I know," Nala replied, "but even a king has to know his limits."

"Oh, believe me, I know them," Simba said, "I just wanted to maybe..."

"I understand," Nala said, then nudged him, "how's the face?"

"Stings like you wouldn't believe," Simba replied, "but it'll heal."

"Get Rafiki to take a look at it tomorrow," Nala said.

"Nala, it's not that bad..." Simba began to protest.

"It doesn't look that good either," Nala said, then came forward and licked Simba's muzzle, causing him to wince very slightly. "There, you see," Nala said with a satisfied smile, when she noticed, "you're going to see Rafiki tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," Simba said ceding, "you win, I'll go and see Rafiki tomorrow."

"And make sure you do it _before_ you head out to play at being king," Nala said.

"Aw, but..." Simba began to protest again.

"The sooner the better," Nala said firmly.

"Oh, alright," Simba said, "before, now, do you have any other demands?"

"Just one," Nala said, coming forward, smiling. "Tag," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, then racing off.

"Wh, oh," Simba said, then realised, "ready or not, here I come." He raced after Nala, but when he followed her over a hill, she'd disappeared. "Now where's she gone," he muttered to himself.

Without warning, Nala leapt on him from behind, and the pair went rolling, wrestling, all the way to the bottom of the hill, by which point, she was on top. "Pinned you again," she said, then bent down to lick Simba's muzzle.

Simba chuckled, and pushed Nala off. Rising, he nuzzled her and muttered, "I don't get enough times like this."

"I know," Nala replied.

Simba then grinned, gave Nala a push that made her stumble slightly, and raced off, with a cry of, "you're it."

"Not for long," Nala called back, and gave chase. Simba was going deliberately slow, allowing her to catch, but when she was about to tag him, he rose on his hind paws. She followed, and they did a mock replay of the first time they met in the jungle.

They ended up on their backs, head-to-head, looking up at the stars. "It's so beatiful," Simba murmured, "I really should do this more often."

'Which bit of it," Nala asked cheekily, tilting her head back so that she could look at Simba.

Simba heard the tone of Nala's voice, and tilted his own head back. "All of it," he replied, smiling, and raised a paw over and in front of his head. she responded likewise, and the two met in the centre. After a few moments, they withdrew.

Simba then looked down, sighed, and said, "come on, we'd better be getting back."

"As you wish, sire," Nal said, as they both rolled over and rose. After a quick nuzzle, they set off side by side for Pride Rock.

"Well, hello you two," Sarabi said, when Simba and Nala were almost at the cave, "I see your _talk_ went well."

Simba grinned, slightly embarrassed, and replied, "yeah, it went well."

"That's what I like to hear," Sarabi said, as went into the cave.

"You think she saw," Simba asked Nala.

"Quite possibly," Nala replied, "and even if she did, is it anything to worry about?"

"No it's not," Simba replied, then smiled, "come on, we need the sleep."

* * *

Zira stalked into the cave, muttering curses at Simba under her breath. The sentry hiding in the shadows let her go past, then made a hasty exit. Vitani, Kovu and Nuka watched from the shadows as she sat down. Most of the muttering was too low to hear, but, "...Simba will pay..." came to the cubs.

Nuka rose, then walked a little closer to Zira, and said, "oh, er, hi mu..."

Zira gave a furious growl, then glared at a now terrified Nuka, and asked, "what do you want?"

"Erm, what, what happened," Nuka asked, stuttering.

"What d'you think happened Nuka," Vitani asked sarcastically, from the shadows, "Simba won again."

"Worse than that," Zira said, turning her glare on the approximate position of Vitani, "he dared, **dared**, to raise a paw to me."

"So, er, what now," Nuka asked, cringing, as Zira returned her glare back to him.

"I need a new plan, obviously" Zira replied angrily, then turned, and made for the opposite corner of the cave.

"Hey, I er, I think I've got one," Vitani said, rising and coming forward.

"What," Zira asked looking around, "what plan is this?"

"You have a plan," Nuka asked, "pah!"

Vitani growled at Nuka for a moment then smirked, and said, "well, the princess seems to like Kovu, at least a bit."

"What," Zira asked, then thought it over, "are you saying Kovu would kill Simba?"

"Pre-cisely," Vitani replied.

"How's he gonna do that," Nuka asked, "he's only a cub?"

"We wait for him to grow up, idiot," Vitani replied, "and sure, it'll take time, but it gets there."

"Yes, yes," Zira said, her frown changing slowly to a smile, then a grin, "a brilliant plan."

"Yeah, but how's he gonna get in," Nuka asked.

Zira's grin disappeared, but returned a little when Vitani, now grinning herself, replied, "well, I'm sure mother can figure it out."

What Vitani didn't tell anyone, was that, if the plan failed, and Kovu was either killed or driven out, then she was next in line to lead the pride.


	9. Confession

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Kiara, I need to talk to you," Kovu said, approaching the cave entrance.

"Kiara, I don't want you talking with him," Simba said sternly. Seeing the expressions on the faces of the two younger lions, he continued in a softer tone, "I want to talk with him." He then left the cave. Kovu gave Kiara a look, and followed.

As Kovu followed Simba down Pride Rock, he looked around in confusion. For some reason, though he couldn't understand why, everything seemed familiar, even more so than it had just the day before. "why," he muttered, "I've never been here before, but..."

"Is there something wrong Kovu," Simba asked, looking at him.

"What," Kovu asked, coming back to reality, "oh, no, I was just wondering why this place seems so familiar."

"Maybe it's because you visited once, when you were a cub," Simba said.

"I-I did," Kovu asked, surprised, "but I can't have..."

"You visited as a cub," Simba said, "you probably don't remember, because you were here for such a short time."

Kovu wanted to argue with Simba, but thinking back, he couldn't make sense of his earlier memories. Unable to think of anything else to say, he asked, "how?"

"You'd wandered into the Pridelands," Simba replied, "when Zira came to retrieve you, I'm afraid I lost my temper a little, and said a few things I maybe shouldn't have said." He waited a moment, then went on, "Zira offered you as a pound of flesh."

Kovu was confused. On one side, he'd got all that Zira had taught him about the Pridelanders, and Simba especially, while on the other, this same lion that he'd been taught to hate was being so apparently open with him. "What happened then," he asked.

"Then Zira sent Nuka and Vitani to retrieve you," Simba replied, "well, kidnap you back."

That sounded about right, come to think of it, Kovu thought. "I, I was told you exiled u-, the Outlanders," he said.

"That I did," Simba said, giving Kovu an odd look, "were you ever told _why_ I exiled the Outlanders?"

Kovu thought for a minute, then said, "I was told it was because you were evil, but doesn't even an evil king need a reason to do something?"

"I'd guess Zira told you then," Simba said, inquiringly.

"Yes, she did," Kovu said.

"The reason I exiled the Outlanders, Zira and her supporters, was because they tried to kill me," Simba explained, "they hated me because I'd beaten Scar."

"I-I was told you murdered Scar," Kovu said, eager, now, to know the other side of the story he'd only ever heard from one side.

Simba gave Kovu another strange look, then said, "I gave him a chance, several chances in fact, to step down, and he didn't take them." He seemed to think for a moment, then added, "I didn't kill him either, the hyenas did."

"Kiara told me, you said there was a darkness in Scar," Kovu said.

"Yes, there was a darkness in him," Simba said, his tone flat and controlled.

Kovu glanced over, and was a little shocked to see the king looking angry. "Did, did scar do something bad?"

It seemed that, for a moment, Simba would fly into a rage, but he didn't. After a few minutes, the king replied, "yes he did, he murdered his own brother, my father."

Kovu was taken aback at the information. If the information was true, then Simba was Scar's nephew, and family. Did Zira know this, did she know what she had asked of him? She probably did actually, but she obviously didn't care.

Of course, it could all be a lie, Kovu considered, but then again, Simba didn't seem like the type to lie, and even if he was, this was surely too natural to be a lie. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "I was never told, that."

"I hadn't expected you were," Simba said, his voice both stern and sad, "and nor do _you_ have any need to apologise."

In the silence that followed, another thought occurred to Kovu. If Scar had killed Mufasa, then it was the former's death that was vengeance, not himself killing Simba, and the king hadn't actually killed Scar either. What would the king's reaction be if he admitted to Zira's plan...

"You said hyenas killed Scar," Kovu said, "what, what happened to them?"

"Most of them died in the fire that burned off the Pridelands," Simba replied, "the rest, for what they did to the Pridelands, I forced them back to the Elephant Graveyard." He paused a moment, thinking, then continued, "for what they did to Scar, Zira... ...I turned a blind eye to what Zira did." His voice showed a little remorse now, a little guilt, "I shouldn't have done it, I know now, but I was younger then, and I had only a little experience at ruling." His voice dropped to a mutter, "some things should never be allowed to happen."

"But, I don't get something," Kovu said, "if the hyenas killed Scar, why were they in the Pridelands in the first place."

"I wondered that myself," Simba replied, "many times, and I never got a satisfactory answer." He stopped, then seemed to think a moment. "As to why they killed him," he went on, "the final time I faced Scar, he tried to talk his way out, he even talked of the hyenas being the enemy." The king had a grim expression as he recounted the events of so long ago, "then he flicked hot coals into my face, and attacked me while I was blind. He didn't quite beat me though, and in the end, he went over the cliff."

"And the hyenas..." Kovu asked.

"Ah, yes," Simba said, "I don't know how they found out about they betrayal, and I didn't know they were at the bottom of the cliff, either."

Everything was starting to fall into place in Kovu's mind. Scar had killed this, Mufasa, and tried, but failed, to kill Simba. Scar had then let the hyenas into the Pridelands, and had ruined them. Eventually, Simba had come back to challenge Scar, and had won. In the process though, Scar had betrayed the hyenas, and had then found himself at their mercy, and he'd just betrayed them... "I, I..." he started to say, but felt unsure of how to go on.

"Yes Kovu," Simba asked.

"Zira wants you dead," Kovu finally managed to say.

"I've known that for a long time Kovu," Simba said, stopping, and turning to face the younger lion, "why bring it up now?"

Kovu shut his eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "Zira plans, planned, for me to kill you." Half to himself, he added, "you were right."

"What," Simba exclaimed, then his voice dropped down to a hiss, "what did you just say?"

"The fire, the rescue, it was all a setup," Kovu replied, almost quivering. Though he couldn't actually see Simba, he didn't need to, to sense the anger pouring off the king. "It was a setup, so that I could get in and kill you," he replied, his own voice almost a whisper, "only, only I can't do it anymore."


	10. Indecision

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Kovu fell silent. He stood still, terrified, as he heard Simba circling him. The king's breathing was heavy, angry.

After several minutes, Simba said, "I think you'd better tell me the whole story." Kovu didn't move a muscle, so the king barked, "now!" This time he nodded, but when he tried to speak, all that emerged was a thin whine. "And look at me," the king commanded.

Kovu opened his eyes a fraction to see Simba standing in front of him. He opened his eyes fully, and saw that, while the king was angry, very much so, he was also in control of himself. "Well," He asked, abruptly.

"I, I'm sorry sire," Kovu stammered, "Zira's plan was that I was to save Kiara's life to gain your favour, then kill you." After a few moments he added, "but, but I can't do it, not now."

"And why is that," Simba asked, his tone cold and hard.

"I, it would hurt Kiara," Kovu said, hanging his head, "it would hurt Kiara, and I can't do that."

"You have feelings for my daughter," Simba asked.

"Y-yes sire," Kovu replied, "I, I think I love her, sire."

Simba glared at Kovu. The younger lion had only known his daughter two days, less, in fact. Could he already love her, and what feelings did she have for him, did she love him as he allegedly loved her. Could he trust this outsider who'd just admitted a plot on his life, could he afford not to trust him... "tell me then," he finally said, "how can I trust you, how can I trust anything you say?"

Kovu looked taken aback for a moment. "Sire, please," he said weakly, "I, I swear, it's the truth."

Simba thought for a moment, then said, "we shall have to see about that." Turning and heading in the direction of Pride Rock, he said, "come with me." Kovu obediently followed.

When they reached Pride Rock, most of the lionesses noticed both Simba's and Kovu's attitudes, and gazed accusingly at the young, dark lion. "Simba," Nala said coming over to him, "what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Simba replied, "whether Kovu will stay that way is a different matter."

"Why, what's wrong," Nala asked, then looked back at Kovu, "what's going on Simba?"

"I'll tell you later," Simba replied.

"Dad, Kovu," Kiara said, "what's going on here?"

"Kiara, come with us," Simba said, then turned to Kovu, and said, "and you too." With that, he turned and began to descend Pride Rock.

"Simba, Nala called to him, "what's going on?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you later," Simba replied, and continued descending, the two younger lions following.

Nala went over to Sarafina, and said, "mother, do you understand what's going on?"

"A little, I think," Sarafina replied, "and believe me, if it's what I think it is, it's probably better you don't know."

"Father, what's going on," Kiara asked, as they headed away from Pride Rock. Simba didn't reply, so she turned to Kovu, and asked, "what's going on?"

"Believe me, you won't like the answer," Kovu replied, "you really won't."

"Tell me anyway," Kiara said, "I can take it."

"Kiara, no," Kovu said.

"Kovu, yes," Kiara said, more insistently.

"I think it would be better to wait till we've got where we're going," Kovu said, then looked forward at Simba, "wherever that is."

Soon enough, they arrived at a particularly large old baobab tree. "Rafiki," Simba called up.

Rafiki came into view, and called down, "yes Simba."

"I could use your help on something," Simba said, then glanced at Kovu, "or someone."

"But of course," Rafiki said, grabbing his staff and descending.

"Kovu, what's going on," Kiara asked worriedly.

"I, I was part of Zira's plan," Kovu replied, "one of her plans to kill Simba."

"No," Kiara said, "no, it's not true, please, it can't be true."

"It, was," Kovu replied, "but not anymore."

"Why, Kovu," Kiara asked, "why at all?"

"I, it's the way I was raised," Kovu replied mournfully, "all my life I was raised to hate Simba, to hate Pridelanders, and all for a lie, for a lot of lie."

"Lies," Kiara asked, concerned, "what king of lies?"

"Well, they weren't all lies," Kovu admitted, "there were a lot of half-lies as well, and a good load of repressed truth."

"What lies," Kiara asked, "what truth, Kovu, what are you talking about?"

Kovu looked indecisive for a moment, then glanced at Simba. Kiara noticed this, and also turned. "Father, what's going on," she asked.

"I honestly don't know," Simba replied, "Kovu?"

Kovu didn't reply for several seconds, then, in a mournful voice replied, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean, you don't know what to do," Kiara asked worriedly, "are you feeling alright?"

"No, no I'm not," Kovu replied, "I, I know now why though."

"Why, then," Kiara asked, "what's wrong?"

"Zira will stop at nothing to destroy Simba, and you, and I can't let her do that," Kovu replied, "but if I try to stop her..." He paused for a moment, then continued, "if I try to stop her, I'll destroy the Outlanders, and I can't let that happen either."

"Oh," Kiara said, "oh, Kovu, I'm sorry." She then turned to Simba, and said, "father, can, can you do something?"

"I only wish I could," Simba replied, then watched Kiara turn back to comfort Kovu. "Rafiki," he asked, "what do you think of this?"

"He'll have to find his way, alone," Rafiki said, then gave Simba a sideways glance, "the same way you did."

Simba nodded. He still wasn't quite sure he could trust Kovu, but then again, the younger lion's conflict seemed genuine. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do for him," he asked.

"I think I can do something," Rafiki said, then moved over to Kovu and Kiara.

Kovu was getting more depressed, and continued to mutter, "what do I do, I don't know what to do." It wasn't that he actually like many of the outsiders, at least, not personally, but Nuka and Vitani were his family, he just couldn't let them down, but neither could he bear to fail Kiara...

Kiara, for her part, wasn't speaking, but was hoping that her company alone was helping. They were both startled out of their thoughts when Rafiki came up and said, "you know, if you've got a problem, you can always bring it to old Rafiki."

"Yeah," Kovu asked despondently, "but what do I do, how can I stop this becoming open war?"

"You don't," Rafiki replied.

"What," Kovu asked, "but..."

"Some problems have to come out into the open," Rafiki said.

"Yeah," Kovu half-admitted, "but I can't do it alone, and if I bring together, there's going to be a war."

"So sure of that are you," Rafiki asked.

"Yes," Kovu replied, "I mean, to most of them, I'm Zira's dream, they won't list-en..." He stopped to think, then his expression changed to something between relief ands uncertainty. "Would it work," he said, more-or-less to himself.

"Would what work," Kiara asked, perplexed at the sudden change in Kovu.

"Hm," Kovu asked, "oh, I think I just figured it out."


	11. Plan in motion

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Simba was decidedly uneasy the next morning. The plan they'd eventually formulated the day before was to draw Zira's pride out into the open, then Kovu would confront them. The problem was, Zira would only come into the open if Simba was dead or injured, and since dead wasn't an option, he would have to appear to them to be injured.

This meant that both parts of the plan relied almost entirely upon Kovu's loyalty and timing, and while timing wasn't a worry, Simba, still wasn't entirely sure he could trust the young lion.

Kovu himself had left before sunrise to inform the Outlander pride to prepare an ambush to lead Simba into. Once they had been ambushed, he would accuse the younger lion of being a traitor, and attack him. During the resulting fight, the younger lion would then fake a momentary disadvantage, giving him time to escape.

After Simba escaped, injured, Zira would probably attack anyway, and if she didn't Kovu would do his best to persuade her to. He would then return to the Pridelands, and when the prides faced off to fight, he would try to resolve the situation without violence. At least, this was how the plan was supposed to go.

Soon enough, Kovu returned, and said, "they should be ready in an hour or so."

"Good," Simba said, managing to hide his unease. "This is it then," he muttered to himself.

Nala came up to him, nuzzled him, and said so that only he could hear, "don't worry you'll be fine."

"I only wish I could be fully sure, "Simba replied quietly, "there's just a hint of something I don't trust in Kovu."

"A bit late to back out now, though," Nala said.

"Yeah," Simba said, and prepared to leave.

Meanwhile, Kiara went up to Kovu, and said, "I don't like what you're doing, it's too dangerous."

"Not for me," Kovu replied, "it will be for Simba though."

"But it is dangerous for you," Kiara insisted, "what if they find out about this?"

"They won't find out," Kovu said, "I promise."

"Ready to go," Simba asked.

"Yeah, uh, just coming," Kovu said, then gave Kiara a quick nuzzle, "bye."

"Bye," Kiara called, as Simba and Kovu descended Pride Rock. Turning to Nala, she said, a little worriedly, "I hope they'll be alright."

"I'm sure they will," Nala replied, "although Simba still doesn't entirely trust Kovu."

"What," Kiara asked, slightly astonished, "but Kovu..."

"I know," Nala said, consolatory, "but your father is harder to sway."

"But why," Kiara asked, "I mean, Kovu's entirely loyal."

"I know," Nala replied, "but for years, your father blamed himself for the death of his own father."

"Oh," Kiara said, taken aback, "I, why didn't he ever tell me?"

"He wanted to protect you from it," Nala replied.

"That's terrible," Kiara said, then rallied, "but what does it have to do with Kovu?"

"Kovu was trained by Zira," Nala replied, "Zira was Scar's senior mate, and she loved him."

"I still don't see how..." Kiara began to say.

"Hush, Kiara," Nala said, then continued, "Zira was better to us than Scar, but when Simba was forced to kill him, she became evil."

"I don't..." Kiara began again, then realised, "...oh."

"Yes," Nala said, "Simba tried his best to help Zira, but she wouldn't accept help."

"Why not," Kiara asked.

"She'd loved Scar," Nala replied, "when Simba was forced to kill Scar, she hated him for it, hated him enough to try to kill him." Her voice took a sad tone, as she went on, "none of us really wanted to exile her, but after what she did, it was necessary."

Kiara was speechless, shocked. "Why," she asked, after a few seconds, "why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Simba thought you'd be safer if you didn't know," Nala said, "he was only trying to keep you safe." Kiara wasn't sure what to say to this, so she kept quiet.

* * *

Simba and Kovu left Pride Rock in silence. After some time, and some thinking, the elder lion asked, "where's the ambush laid?"

"It isn't actually laid yet," Kovu replied.

"Why not," Simba asked.

"I couldn't be sure where we were going to go," Kovu replied, "so I had to get Vitani to watch us."

"Vitani being one of the lionesses," Simba asked.

"Actually, she's my sister," Kovu said, "she's one of the best stalkers in the Pride."

"So you don't actually know where or when the ambush is coming," Simba asked, concerned.

"It won't be too far from the Outlands," Kovu replied, "but, yes, I don't actually know."

Simba though about what Kovu had just said. "I wish you'd told me earlier," he said.

"There wasn't that much time if I remember," Kovu replied, hoping Simba wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, no matter," Simba said.

Kovu spent a moment wondering if Simba was angry, before the king went on, "there was something I was going to show you yesterday, something that may apply even more now."

"Sire," Kovu asked, perplexed, but Simba didn't reply, so he followed the king. Neither of them talked, as they neared the border.

When they reached the burned patch, where the sparks from the fire had reached across from the Outlands to the Pridelands, and started up again, Simba called a halt. "what do you see here Kovu," he asked.

"Erm," Kovu looked around, before replying, "it looks dead, sire."

"Indeed it does," Simba said, "and fire, undeniably, is a killer. But," he went on, stamping suddenly, "sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." He bent down, which Kovu followed, then removed his paw to reveal the start of a small green shoot emerging from the ash, "...if given the chance."

"And sometimes not," said a voice behind them, followed by chuckling.

Both Simba and Kovu rose and looked at where the voice had come from. Zira appeared, flanked closely by Vitani and Nuka, and the other lionesses had spread themselves out in a ring, encircling the pair of lions.

"Zira," Simba said coldly.

"Why Simba," Zira said, still chuckling, "what are you doing out here, so, alone."

"Kovu," Simba growled, turning to the younger lion.

"Exactly to plan," Kovu chuckled. Simba wondered for a moment if the younger lion had turned on him for real, but the expression of his eyes denied it.

"Traitor," Simba said, his voice somewhere between a growl and a roar. He then leapt at Kovu, and the two began to fight, though both pulled the blows slightly, and their claws were only half-extended.

The moment the fight started, Zira barked a command, and the pride stopped advancing, but stood ready for action in case either one of the lions looked to be getting the upper hand. The queen herself couldn't have been more pleased with the result. She'd wondered what had happened to Kovu the day before, as a result of Vitani's report, but now her confidence in the young lion was fully restored.


	12. Subterfuge

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

The Outlanders watched, and occasionally cheered or jeered, as the battle progressed. At one point it looked as though Simba might win, but Kovu managed to level it out before it came to anything.

After a few minutes, Zira, and a few of the smarter Outlanders began to frown at how long the fight was going on, surely one of them should have been weakening before now. The problem was put aside however, when Nuka, who'd been almost the most vocal, shouted, "lemme at 'im," and charged in.

Kovu was getting worried at the length of the fight, wondering just how long they could make the charade last. When Nuka charged in, he saw his chance, and gave Simba a push, which unbalanced the older lion, and caused him to stumble and drop.

The trick worked, as when Simba dropped, Kovu came forward and down, and collided with the approaching Nuka. The resulting confusion drew in some of the Outlander lionesses, who came both to subdue Simba, and to check if Kovu and Nuka were alright.

This gave simba the break he needed, as he quickly shed Kovu and Nuka, gave a pair of Outlander lionesses stunning blows, and raced off.

"Good one Nuka," Kovu growled as they untangled themselves.

"Well, if you'd just..." Nuka began to retort.

"Nu-ka," Zira roared. She made her way over to Kovu and asked, "are you okay?" when he nodded, she turned her attention to the older, scruffier lion, and said, "and as for you..."

Nuka cringed submissively, and whined, terrified as Zira began to approach, glaring furiously. However, everyone stopped, when Kovu said, "no."

"What," Zira hissed, turning, "what did you say?"

"I said, **no**, mother," Kovu replied, his impassive stare somewhat calming Zira, "it was bad timing that lost us victory, even though Nuka somewhat caused it."

"Well, yes, but..." Zira said, a little stunned that anyone would stand up to her.

"And think about it," Kovu went on, smiling grimly, "Simba's injured."

Zira looked perplexed a moment, then looked thoughtful, then grinned, and chuckled, and said, "yes he is." She turned and surveyed her pride, then announced, "Simba is injured, now we can take his kingdom by force."

"Now, or later," Vitani asked.

Zira though a bit, then said, "tomorrow, at dawn." She then headed for the Outlands, and said, "but for now, come on." As the Outlanders followed, she turned to Kovu, and said, "and I want to talk to you, now."

Kovu moved to the head of the pack, beside Zira, and asked, "yes?"

"Yesterday, Vitani saw you go into the cavern with Simba," Zira said, her tone neutral, but cold.

"He'd called me in," Kovu replied, "if I hadn't gone with him, it might have aroused his suspicions."

"Well, that's okay then," Zira said, "for a while though, I thought you'd betrayed us, betrayed the memory of Scar."

"Simba still wasn't very trusting then," Kovu said, "I felt I needed to gain his confidence a bit more."

"Good," Zira said, "at least you're intelligent, unlike others I could name." She turned to look back at Nuka.

Kovu followed her gaze, and took a little pity on Nuka. "He tries," he said, "he may not be very good, but he tries."

Kovu glanced back at Zira, but refused to meet her intense gaze, and instead, dropped back into the main pack, and drew up alongside Nuka. "Bad luck," he said, "thanks for trying, but bad luck."

"Thanks," Nuka said, surprised.

"You feeling okay Kovu," Vitani asked, from the other side of Nuka.

"Sure," Kovu replied, "why?"

"You normally ignore Nuka," Vitani replied.

"Hm, maybe," Kovu replied. Vitani didn't reply, but raised an eyebrow for a moment, though, no-one else saw it, since she was looking at Kovu's position on the far side of Nuka's gangly body

* * *

As he made his way back to Pride Rock, Simba wondered anew what Kovu's loyalties were. Certainly, the push must have been deliberate, and ended up being the key to his escape, but how would the young lion react now that he was back with his own pack?

Well, he, and the rest of the pride could now only wait, Simba thought, and hope, that Kovu stuck to his word. Not that seemed likely to stray from it though, considering that he'd had the chance to kill him before, and hadn't taken it.

Simba thought for a moment, then glanced around, to make sure that he hadn't been followed by one of the Outlanders. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he continued towards Pride Rock.

As Simba ascended Pride Rock, Nala rushed up to him, and asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Simba replied, "it's not bad."

"Father," Kiara said, coming over, "Are you okay, what about Kovu?"

"I'm fine," Simba replied for the second time, "and I'm sure Kovu is doing fine as well."

"So you trust him now," Nala asked.

"I think so," Simba replied.

"What," Kiara asked, "what did mother mean, you didn't trust Kovu before?"

"I wasn't sure how Kovu would react to being back amongst the Outlanders," Simba replied, not caring to meet Kiara's accusatory glare, "but I trust him now."

"So now what," Nala asked.

"Now we wait," Simba replied, "wait, and hope Kovu can do what he said he would."

"And if he can't," Nala asked.

"Then we get on as best we can," Simba replied, "but right now, I think everything is going to go as it should."

* * *

"I'm home again," Kovu said, when they finally reached the Outlands.

"Yep," Vitani replied, still wondering if Kovu had picked up his attitude difference from the Pridelanders, or whether he'd had it all along, and being with the Pridelanders had just brought it out.

Kovu looked around, and sighed, a touch sadly. "It's barren," he said, "it's so barren in comparison to the Pridelands."

"Of course it's barren," Zira said, coming up behind them, "and no decent king would ever send anybody here." She then smirked, and said, "of course, that just proves that Simba is far from a decent king."

Kovu didn't reply to this. If the stories he'd heard from the Pridelanders had been right, this place could be a lot better if it was decently managed. Not that that was likely to happen, of course, at least, not until the Pridelanders and the Outlanders faced off.

Come to think of it, how was he going to get away from the Outlanders tomorrow, and even if he did, would there be enough time left for the Pridelanders to get organised. Wondering at this, Kovu lay down to think.


	13. Final Preparations

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

In the pre-dawn light the following day, the shadows were moving. Near the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands, out of the canyons, the shadows resolved themselves into the entire Outlander pride, slowly approaching the border.

The Outlanders weren't the only thing approaching the Pridelands either, for, although it was still too dark to see it yet, storm clouds were approaching. The coming battle would not be fought in the dry.

They crossed the river safely, the crocodiles weren't warm enough to be active, and scaled the opposite bank, crossing into the Pridelands.

They waited a moment, taking in their surrounding. They were able, even in this light, to see how much more lush the Pridelands were than the Outlands, and were glad that this would soon be theirs. All, that is, except Zira, who looked around in distaste. They would do well here, but they would become decadent as well, as the Pridelanders were.

Zira chuckled silently at this thought. Oh how those insolent Pridelanders would suffer today, for their betrayal of Scar.

Kovu smiled too, having finally discovered a way to get away. He moved over to Zira, and asked, "where are we going to have the battle?"

"Hmm," Zira said, thinking hard. Finally deciding, she replied, "at the canyon."

"The canyon," Kovu said, then nodded, apparently approvingly.

"And why do you want to know," Vitani asked, not quite sure of Kovu's motives or loyalties anymore.

"I'll go on ahead," Kovu replied, "and see if I can lure Simba away from the rest of his Pride."

"And how are you going to do that," Vitani asked, "after yesterday?"

"I might be able to get him to chase me," Kovu replied, "if I can, I'll lead him down to the rest of you."

"And that will reduce their strength and their will," Zira said, grinning, "a very good plan."

"Thank you mother," Kovu said, beginning to leave.

"And Vitani can go with you," Zira continued.

Kovu stopped, and though furiously for a moment, then turned and said, "no she can't."

"And why not," Vitani asked.

"Because if I go alone," Kovu replied, "it might look as though I'm trying to sneak back in, whereas, If you come with me, they'll know something's going on."

"and if you ge..." Vitani started, then thought about it, "if you botch up, what then?"

"I won't botch up," Kovu replied, "now, can I go?"

"Yes, go on," Zira said, "go on, and lead Simba to his death."

Kovu nodded, and took off.

No-one had stirred by the time he arrived at Pride Rock, so he sat in his old sleeping spot, and waited.

A few minutes later, Simba emerged from the cave, yawned, and looked around. The moment he spotted Kovu, he growled, and asked, "who are you?"

"It's me," Kovu preplied, "Kovu."

"Oh," Simba said, and stopped growling. He approached, and asked, "so when's the attack coming, and where?"

"This morning, probably," Kovu replied, "down at the gorge."

"The gorge," Simba said, "trust Zira."

"There's, something wrong with the gorge," Kovu asked.

"Not really," Simba replied, "except that it's where I was almost killed in the stampede."

"Oh, yes," Kovu said, remembering.

"How many in the pride," Simba asked.

"Hm," Kovu asked, "oh, three of four more."

Simba rumbled in discontentment. They were outnumbered, and though they were probably tougher, it would still be a close run thing. "And you're sure of this plan," he asked, wondering just how successful Kovu's plan of defeating Zira was going to be.

"Not entirely sure," Kovu replied, "but it's all we've got."

Before either of them could say anything else, Kiara emerged from the cave, looked around, then came over to Kovu. "Oh, Kovu she said nuzzling him, "you're back."

"For now," Kovu said.

"For now," Kiara asked, then remembered, "when's the face-off?"

"This morning," Kovu replied.

"At least it'll be over with quickly," Kiara said.

"Yes," Kovu said, "one way or another."

"Although it'll probably be wet," Kiara said, looking at the approaching storm clouds.

"It'll keep us cool," Kovu said, following her look, then grinned, "and it shouldn't be bad, unless you're afraid of the water."

"I am **not** afraid of the water," Kiara said indignantly, then noticed Kovu's expression, "was that meant to be a joke?"

"A bit," Kovu replied, "any good?"

"Not very," Kiara replied, "although, I don't suppose you'd know much about jokes, would you?"

"Not much," Kovu admitted, "yet."

As they continued to talk, Nala emerged from the cave, approached Simba, and said, "you're up early." She then turned to look at where Kovu and Kiara were talking, and continued, "and so are they."

"Mmm," Simba said, disinterestedly.

"Is there something wrong," Nala asked, turning to him.

"We're outnumbered," Simba replied, "even with Kovu."

Nala didn't look as concerned at this, as Simba thought she would be. "So," she asked, "we've got a plan."

"Yes we do," Simba replied, "but..."

"Sire, sire," Zazu said, flying as fast as he could, "sire, outsiders in the Pridelands, down at the canyon."

"Yes, I know," Simba said, then turned to Kovu and Kiara, "I found out a while back."

"Ah," Zazu said, as he spotted Kovu. "You look worried sire," he said, studying Simba, as he waited for further instructions.

"I am," Simba said, "we're outnumbered."

"Oh," Zazu said, "well, I er, I think I'll go and see what else I can find out."

"Before you do, fetch Timon and Pumbaa, have them meet us at the water hole," Simba said, then muttered to himself, "and I just hope they can help a bit."

"At once sire," Zazu said, then left.

"You're really worried, aren't you," Nala asked, slightly worried herself now.

"Yes, I am," Simba replied.

During their conversation, the rest of the pride had stared to rise. When they were all awake, Simba outlined the situation to them, then they all set off for the water hole.

"Oh, hey Simba," Timon said, when the pride arrived at the water hole, "Zazu told us what's going on, tough luck eh."

"Definitely," Simba replied, "you guys okay with helping us."

"Sure," Pumbaa replied, "I mean, what've we got to lose?"

"Er, our lives," Timon suggested."

"Yeah," Pumbaa said, "but what happens if we're not there, and the other pride win?" He realised what he'd just said, smiled embarrassedly at the pride, and said, "not that we're going to lose of course..."

"Are we all ready then," Nala asked, "or are we waiting a bit longer?"

Simba turned to look at her, and said, "we'll get a drink, then we'll be off."

At this point Zazu flew in again. "Anything new," Simba asked.

"I'm afraid not sire," Zazu replied.

"Keep us informed," Simba said, "and stay out of trouble."

Yes sire," Zazu replied, and left.

"Kovu," Simba then called.

"Yes," Kovu said making his way over, "we're going then?"

"We, are, "Simba replied, "are you ready?"

"About as much as I'll ever be," Kovu replied."

"Right then," Simba said, then turned and called to the rest of the pride, "let's go." They got organised, and began to move off towards the canyon, and the confrontation with the Outlanders.


	14. Faceoff

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"What's taking him so long," Vitani asked, more for voicing her irritation than getting answer, "surely he's got him by now." She glanced at the storm clouds, and wondered if the rain or the Pridelanders would get to them first.

"Patience, Vitani," Zira said, "Kovu will not fail, this time." A this she shot Nuka a fierce glare, causing him to flinch, and look away.

There was a commotion in the grass at the edge of the clearing, and one of the lionesses who'd been acting as scouts came over to Zira. "They're coming," she reported, "all of them."

"Then Kovu didn't manage to separate Simba off," Zira asked, mildly annoyed at the news.

"Er, no," the scout replied, wondering how to phrase the next part of the report, "and there's more."

"How much more," Zira asked.

"Kovu's with them," the scout replied, then wished she hadn't.

"He's what," Zira hissed, advancing on the scout, "what do you mean, he's with them?"

"Kovu is walking alongside Simba," the scout replied, cringing slightly, "talking to him." Zira rumbled angrily, and turned away from the scout, who then made an effort to distance herself from the angry queen.

"So Kovu has betrayed us after all," Zira said, "well, he will be punished for it."

"I told you he would," Vitani said, "I..." She was cut short, when Zira let out a low roar, specifically at her, causing her to back away. As soon as the queen was distracted for a moment, she made her way over to Nuka, and said, "I told you he'd do this."

"So the termite's betrayed us," Nuka grumbled, "some _king_ he turned out to be."

"Yeah," Vitani said, then glanced around, "but we outnumber them, even with Kovu on their side." Not that that was as big an advantage as it first seemed, she thought, not when Simba was larger than any lioness, and the only lion they could be sure of now was Nuka.

And why _had_ Kovu betrayed them, Vitani found herself wondering. Sure, he'd always been more caring than most of the others, which was especially hard to keep up with Zira's ruthless routine, but that shouldn't have been nearly enough...

"They're here," said one of the sentries. Startled out of her though, Vitani took her place at Zira's flank, as did Nuka, the other side of their mother. The rest of the Outlanders likewise lined up, and just in time, as the Pridelanders emerged from the grass.

Kovu surveyed the Outlanders, then turned to Zira, and said, "you don't seem surprised to see me."

"I'm not," Zira replied coldly, "but I want to know this, why have you betrayed me, betrayed us?"

"Betrayed you," Kovu asked, apparently affronted, "I think not."

"Then how do you explain siding with the enemy," Zira asked, the last few words, almost a growl.

"The enemy," Kovu asked, appearing confused, before brightening up, "how do I know they're the enemy?"

Zira spluttered for a moment, before replying, "what have I always taught you about the Pridelanders?"

"You taught me a lot about the Pridelanders," Kovu replied, "but I've recently started to question some of it."

"What," Zira asked in a hiss, "why?"

"A few reasons," Kovu replied, "they treated me a lot better than you ever did."

"I treated you the way I did because I loved you," Zira said, "if they treated you any better it was because they were trying to corrupt you."

"Really," Kovu asked, "well, given that they treated me a lot better than you ever did, even before Simba trusted me, I'm not so sure you loved me any more than you loved the thought of revenge."

"Why, you..." Zira started to say, then cut it off. Getting herself under control, she asked coldly, "so you'd side with a murderer?"

"A murderer," Kovu asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me Kovu," Zira warned.

"I'm not playing games," Kovu replied.

"They why are you going against us," Zira asked, "why are you betraying us."

"I'm not betraying you," Kovu replied, "or at least, no more than you've ever betrayed me."

"I..." Zira was struck speechless for a moment, "I've never betrayed you."

"You always told me Simba killed Scar," Kovu said in reply, "before, I always believed you, now, I'm not so sure."

"He killed him," Zira said, her voice rising, "he is a murderer." It was apparently just coincidence, but at this point, it started to rain lightly, then gradually got harder.

"Strange," Kovu said, "he told me it was the hyenas that killed Scar."

"The hyenas finished him off," Zira said, "but it was Simba who struck the killing blow." Though the admission hadn't been big to her, several of her lionesses were somewhat more tentative because of it.

"And another thing," Kovu said, "you never explained to me how Scar became a king."

"What do you mean, how he became king," Zira asked, perplexed, "he was a king."

"So you don't know how Scar became a king then," Kovu asked.

"I do," Zira replied, obviously confused, "his older brother was king, but got killed in a stampede." She then shifter her gaze to Simba, and it hardened, "as you were, supposedly."

"Yes, Mufasa was killed in a stampede," Kovu said, "but his death wasn't an accident."

"I think you'll find it was," Zira said, "the fool tried to climb a section that was too steep for him."

"As may be," Kovu replied, "but it wasn't an accident, not when Scar actually admitted it, admitted to murdering his own brother."

Both Prides were silent for several moments, Then Zira said, "No, Scar would never do such a thing."

"He did," Kovu replied, "he admitted in front of every lioness present, which, I might add, includes several of the lionesses who followed you into exile."

Zira looked stunned at what Kovu had just told her. Silence fell over the prides, being broken only by soft breathing, the patter of the rain, and the rumble as the gorge slowly became a raging torrent. Slowly, her expression faded into hatred. She turned to Simba and hissed, "what have you said to him, what lies have you told him?"

"I don't tell lies, Zira," Simba replied.

"You know something else," Kovu asked, "I'm not sure you're any better than Scar was, especially the way you treat Vitani and Nuk..."

Nuka had been listening to all of this, his anger rising. Scar, as far as he could remember, had been a wonderful father, and here was this upstart, accusing him of being a murderer. Worse, he was accusing Zira, his mother of being as bad. Unable to take it any longer, he shouted, "you're dead, termite," and charged.


	15. Turning point

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Kovu wasn't expecting the charge, but neither was he slow to react to it. A moment after Nuka charged, so did he. They met about halfway between the prides, and began to fight.

The fight itself was short-lived, as Vitani quickly raced in and broke it up, helped somewhat by the fact that Kovu was exercising considerable restraint, though she still received scratches, because Nuka wasn't.

"What are you doing," Nuka asked Vitani, indicating Kovu, "I was about to finish him off."

"No," Vitani said, "we need him alive, much as I hate to say it, we need him alive."

"Why," Nuka asked, "he..."

At this point, Zira arrived, grinning, turned to Kovu, and said, "I've got you now, traitor." The rest of the Outlanders hadn't followed her, confused as to what to do.

Back with the Pridelanders, Kiara had wanted to follow Kovu, but Simba her back, and said, "No."

"But father," Kiara said, "look, they outnumber him, they'll kill him."

"Don't be too sure," said Simba, as he watched one of the Outlander lionesses break up the fight. He did begin to worry a little, when Zira approached the now threesome, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Something wasn't right, Vitani thought, but she couldn't place it right at the moment. "Well, Kovu," Zira asked, "any last words?"

"Not for a few years, no," Kovu replied. It was then that Vitani realised what wasn't right, he wasn't scared, facing off against a brother bent on murder, and a mother bent on vengeance, he wasn't scared.

"Okay then," Zira said, "silent it is." Without further delay, she slashed Kovu's face, leaving four scratches seeping blood. She might have given more, had not, at that moment, Vitani leaned forward and retaliated.

Silence and stillness descended of both prides. Vitani seemed transfixed for a moment, staring at the blood on her claws, then looked up. Zira, simultaneously, raised a paw, and brushed at her face, then looked at the blood on the paws. She then raised her head, and met her daughter's eyes, and her expression hardened, unreadable.

Slowly, silently, Zira began to back Vitani up. As the pair moved away, both Kovu and Nuka, differences forgotten, turned to watch.

Zira continued to back Vitani up, until one of the latter's paws caught on a cleft of rock poking out of the ground, and she was shocked out of her trance. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at her mother's approach, though the older lioness didn't seem to notice, until she bumped into her own daughter, nose-to-nose.

"So," Zira said, coming out of her trance, "in the end, even my own daughter would betray me."

"Who betrays who mother," Vitani asked levelly, "if even half of what Kovu said is true, I'm not the traitor."

"It was lies," Zira replied, "all of it."

"If that be so," Vitani said, "how did Scar come to power?"

"As I told you," Zira said, "Scar became king when his brother was killed in a stampede."

"And how did he die," Vitani asked, "did Simba really kill him?"

"Yes, yes he did," Zira replied.

"Were you there," Vitani asked, "did you see it happen?"

"Simba was at the top of the cliff," Zira replied, "and Scar's body was at the bottom, what remained of it."

"But did you see it," Vitani asked, persistent, "did you see Simba kill Scar."

"Simba was at the top of the cliff," Zira replied, "Scar was at the bottom, that could only have happened one way."

"Did you see it," Vitani asked again, "did you see Simba kill Scar?"

"No," Zira replied, "no I didn't, but..."

"You didn't see it," Vitani asked, "you, you taught me, us, to kill and hate, because of an uncertainty?"

"I, ther..." Zira began, but was cut off.

"I cannot believe you mother," Vitani said, "all my life I trained to help you kill a lion for what you'd told me he, and now I find out you're not even certain if he did anything."

"Simba was at the top of the cliff, and scar was at the bottom," Zira said, "there's only one possible way that could happen."

"I'm not so sure," Vitani said, "and come to think about it, why would the hyenas turn on Scar, after all, he let them into the Pridelands." She watched Zira's expression for a few moments, then waked past her in the direction of the Pridelanders, and specifically, Simba.

"So this is it, daughter of mine," Zira called after Vitani, "you're really going to betray us?"

"Betray who mother," Vitani called back, "you just admitted you can't be sure if Simba killed Scar." No-one else said anything, or moved, as she made her way over to the king and princess, and took up station to the side and in front of Kiara, facing the Outlanders. Kovu and Nuka, meanwhile, hadn't moved, except that the former had to turn his body as well as his head, to look at what had been behind him.

Slowly, hesitantly, a few of the Outlanders made their way over to the Pridelanders, being careful to appear non-threatening. At this, Zira raced over to the Outlanders, just as more started to move, and asked, "what, what are you doing?" The lionesses didn't speak, and didn't stop either.

As her pride started to disappear around her, Zira was shocked. All this work, all this planning, waiting, and now it was going to waste. Beginning to panic, she looked around for something to steady her mind, and found it, when the looked at Simba. It was all his fault, her mind said, he was the one who'd killed Scar, and now he'd corrupted Kovu, and even Vitani...

As the last of her former pride approached the Pridelanders, Zira felt the last vestiges of sanity slip away with them. One look at Simba, and her anger and hatred congealed. _I'm sorry my love,_ she though, as though Scar were standing beside her, _I tried my best, but it wasn't enough._

But even as defeat looked imminent, there was one more thing she could do, one last promise she, Zira, could keep. "This is for you, Scar," she shouted, and charged, straight at Simba.


	16. Final fight

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Zira charged. All eyes were on her, she knew, but now she was beyond caring. Ahead, Simba looked shocked for a long moment, then came forward to engaged her, just as Kovu had done with Nuka not so long before.

Nala, seeing Zira's charge, tried to come forward with Simba, but he blocked her, unwilling to let her take blows meant for him. A moment later, they met.

At the last moment, Zira leapt, and there was enough force behind it, helped by the fact that Simba had risen on his hind legs to meet her, to bear the great lion over onto his back. Not that things stayed that way for long, as he swiftly threw her off, and rose to meet her attack.

The fight between Simba and Zira wasn't the only one going on, of course, because a moment after that fight started, Nuka judged his chances, and attacked Kovu again, who'd turned away from him to watch the fight. It didn't last long though, because as soon as it started, it was noticed, and within moment, both Vitani and Kiara raced over to put a stop to it.

The rest of the lionesses, both former prides, looked on in various states of shock, worry and disbelief, both at where Simba and Zira were fighting, and where Vitani and Kiara were stopping the fight between Kovu and Nuka, by the simple expedient of the latter being pinned by his own sister.

"Are, are you alright," Kiara asked Kovu, as Vitani pinned Nuka.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kovu replied, though he looked the worse for wear. "Vitani," he then asked, worried a little about his sister.

"Go, now," Vitani replied, And Kiara and Kovu wasted no time in retreating to a safe distance.

"Vitani, what are you doing," Nuka asked, struggling, but unable to throw his sister, "you're letting him get away."

"I know," Vitani said, "and as much as I'd like to kill him myself, I'm afraid I can't do it, and I can't let you do it either."

"Why not," Nuka asked, "why can't I kill him, he betrayed us."

"It's hard to explain," Vitani said, "but I just can't let you do it." She waited a moment, then relaxed a little, and said, "I'm going to let you up, on one condition, don't try to kill Kovu again, understand. Nuka nodded, and she allowed him to rise, then they turned to watch the main fight.

Simba, despite his larger size and greater strength, was having trouble , both because Zira was lither and nimbler than he was, and because Zira's strength was not merely physical anymore, but was driven by a spirit of pure anger.

Slowly, the fight, and the fighters, moved closer and closer to the edge of the gorge. The warning shouts from the lionesses either weren't heard or ignored. All to soon though, the situation became apparent, and there was a moment, right on the edge, when both Simba and Zira stopped fighting, in a feeble attempt to steady themselves, and prevent themselves from plunging into the gorge.

All was in vain though, as momentum carried them over the edge. Every other lion and lioness raced to the edge and looked down. There was relief for a moment, as both Simba and Zira appeared to have come to rest safely on a small ledge, some way above the roaring deluge below.

The relief only lasted for a moment though, as Zira, trying to regain her footing, slipped, and went almost completely over the edge, only just catching herself in time, and even then, she was slowly slipping.

Simba raised his head blearily. He'd come down the slope hard, and only dumb luck had saved him from himself plunging over the edge. He shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to rid himself of a throbbing headache. He spotted Zira, slowly slipping over the edge, and his mind worked furiously.

This lioness had tried to kill him, and here she was, slowly slipping to her death. _Kill her,_ said a part of his mind, _throw her off, let her fall, she'd do the same to you._

_You're not her,_ said another part of his mind, _you're better than her, give her a chance._ Half obeying, Simba shifted his weight, and reached out with a paw, claws extended, and gripped one of Zira's forelegs.

Zira cried out a moment, but Simba held firm, as did his claws, and she stopped slipping. Looking up, she saw the conflicting emotions on his face, anger, sadness, pity, hope even, and suddenly she couldn't stand to look at him.

Zira slashed at Simba's face, which caused him to back off, and convulsively release his grip on her foreleg. No longer braced, she suddenly slipped backwards till she was hanging, by just her claws right on the edge.

"Zira," Simba called down to her, extending a forepaw "give me your paw."

"Never," Zira shouted, and slashed, leaving three cuts on the pad, and smiled when Simba cried out a moment at the pain. She cried out herself though, as she felt herself slip further down the edge, as a result of having lost her grip for a moment.

"Zira," Simba called, ignoring her last slash, and extending his paw again.

Zira looked up into Simba's face, but she could still not bare to look at it. "Farewell, Pridelander," she called, let go of the rock, and plummeted.

Simba was stunned for a moment, but then scrambled upright, threw back his head, and roared, in anger, pain and loss. A moment later, the rest of pride roared as well, each seemingly unaware of any other doing likewise.

The roaring died off in a few moments, but it was long enough. As each lioness stopped and looked around, they suddenly became aware of the others again, and realised what was going on.

Two of the group didn't roar however, and those two were Vitani and Nuka. They, like the others, had raced over to watch the final moments, but the death of Zira, the closest figure in both their lives was stunning.

As Simba began to ascend the cliff, back to the plateau, Vitani began to return to normal. She nudged Nuka and said, "come on, let's go." Her brother didn't move, so she gave him a shove, and said again, "come on, let's go."

Nuka raised his head, and looked at Vitani, his expression unreadable, but frightening. Suddenly something inside him snapped, and he shouted, "traitor," and clawed her face.

There was further silence and motionless, as Nuka looked at his paw, claws extended, and blood on them. Vitani, likewise, reached up and brushed her muzzle, where her brother's slash had opened fresh cuts. Looking at the blood smeared on her paw, she looked up at her brother, stunned. He matched her gaze for a moment, then turned and fled, as several lionesses approached.


	17. Unexpected split

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

"Are you alright," one of the former Outlanders asked, as she and several other lionesses reached Vitani.

There was no reply for a few moments, so she gave Vitani a shove, and waited for a response.

"Hm, wha..." Vitani asked, coming out of her stunned trance. She turned to the others, and asked, "is there something wrong?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," replied the lioness, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Vitani replied.

"How could he do it," one of the other lionesses asked, glaring at where Nuka was rapidly heading back for the Outlands. The lioness then turned to Vitani asked, and said, "I don't understand, how could he do that, you're his sister."

"He was right in a way," Vitani said, more to herself more than to anyone else, "he was right."

"What are you talking about," the first lioness asked.

"Hm," Vitani asked, turning to the lioness, "what?"

"You said he was right," the lioness said, "how can he be right?"

"He was right," Vitani repeated, "in a way, I am a traitor."

"You're not a traitor," the first lioness said, "now, come on, let's go."

"You're alright," Nala said, licking the wounds on Simba's muzzle as he reached the edge of the cliff, and pulled himself up, "I was so worried."

"I was a little worried too," Simba said, "not much, but..." He shrugged, then said, "but, geez, I hope Rafiki's got something to cure a headache."

"Dad, you're okay," Kiara said, rushing up and nuzzling him.

"Except for a headache, yes," Simba said, then looked at Kovu. "I did my best," he said glancing back at the gorge, "I did what I could, but sometimes, no amount of help is enough."

Kovu nodded, understanding. He then turned to look at where Vitani was being lead in by several over lionesses. "Excuse me a moment," he said, and headed for them.

"Of course," Simba said, though Kovu obviously wasn't listening.

Kiara looked at Kovu, then asked, "father can I go with him?"

Simba looked at Kovu for a moment, then back at Kiara, and said, "of course you can."

"Thanks dad," Kiara said, then followed Kovu.

"They make such a good pair," Nala said, looking after Kiara.

"That they do," Simba said. He then looked back at the gorge, frowned, and said, "although, not everything came out as well as I would have liked."

"You said it yourself," Nala said sympathetically, "sometimes all the help in the world isn't enough."

"Mmm," Simba said, "still, we can always dream."

"What went on here," Kovu asked, as he reached Vitani and her escorts.

"Nuka shouted and slashed her," one of the lionesses said, then muttered under her breath, "some brother."

"Are you alright 'tani," he asked, turning to his sister.

"I'm fine," Vitani said, colder than she had been with the lionesses, a sure sign she wanted to be alone.

"Okay," Kovu said, then managed, with a little difficulty, to convey Vitani's wish to the lionesses, who obligingly backed off.

"Kovu," Kiara asked, coming up behind him, "what happened?"

"Huh," Kovu asked, turning to Kiara, "oh, Nuka lost it at her for some reason, I don't know."

"Oh," Kiara said, then stopped for a moment, before approaching Vitani a moment, and asking, "are you alright?"

"I'm perfe..." Vitani began, coldly, then saw who was asking. "I'm fine, princess," she replied forcing warmth into her tone, "I've just got some things I need to think about."

"Yes, well..." Kiara said, wondering how to phrase what she wanted to say, "thank you."

"What for," Vitani asked.

"For siding with us in the end," Kiara replied.

"Oh, that, yeah," Vitani said, "I was loyal, but..." At this point she turned to Kovu, and glared a moment, before returning her gaze to Kiara, "but I'm not stupid either, and anyway, what with the fire..."

"Fire, what fire," Kiara asked.

"Oh," Vitani said, as silence descended again. She looked around slightly pensively as she was quickly surrounded by lionesses.

"You lit the fire," one of them asked coldly.

"Yeah, I lit the fire," Vitani replied.

"Why," asked another lioness.

"Well..." Vitani began to reply, then felt a brush on her side, and saw one of her friends come up beside her.

"Why, 'tani," the lioness asked, "why didn't you tell us?"

"If I'd told you," Vitani replied, "if mother had found out, she would have killed you, and probably lamed me."

"She wouldn't have done, surely," the lioness asked.

"She would," Vitani replied.

"She wouldn't," Kovu replied, coming forward.

Vitani looked at him, and her eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that, Kovu," she asked coldly, "you never saw her bad side."

"Even mother had standards," Kovu replied.

"With you maybe," Vitani said in reply, "no so much with me, and Nuka might as well have been a rat for all mother ever thought of him."

"You've never spoken like this before," Kovu said, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong," Vitani asked, starting to lose control a bit "what's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong alright." She paused a moment, then went on, angrily, "love her or hate her, I've just been partly responsible for my own mother's dead, and of my two brother, one's got a life I can only dream of, and the other just accused me of being a traitor, how do you think I feel?"

Kovu was stunned. "I, I'm sorry," he said, "I never knew..."

"Of course you didn't," Vitani growled, "and you know what's worse?" Without waiting for an answer, she went on, "what's worse is that I'm the only one who ever looked out for him, the only one in the entire pride who ever looked out for him, and he's just accused me of being a traitor."

In the silence that followed, Vitani shifted her glare from Kovu to each pride member in turn, except, oddly enough, for Kiara. Waiting a moment after she returned her gaze to her brother, she growled, "good luck _chosen one_, and goodbye." With that, she took off, none too careful about avoiding collisions with other lionesses. Her route took her in the same direction as Nuka's had.

As the pride slowly recover from the shock of Vitani's words, Nala felt a touch on her side, as did Simba, and they turned back to find Sarafina there. "It might be best to close off the Outlands again," she said.

"Oh," Simba said, "and why's that?" He'd never been entirely at home around Sarafina since he returned to challenge Scar, but he'd never showed it.

"Because the way Vitani was acting there," Sarafina replied, "puts me in mind of the way Scar started acting when Mufasa became king."

Simba shivered a moment, then looked back at where Vitani was now just a dot on the horizon. "I'll take your word on that," he said, then turned back to the matter more immediately needing his attention, getting the enlarged pride organised effectively.


	18. Unions

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Kovu was stunned, as he watched Vitani race off in towards the Outlands. How long had she felt like that, he wondered, how long had she been building up a grudge against him. A rather more chilling though was how it might have been released if things had gone differently.

He turned when he felt a brush on his flank and turned to see Kiara come up along side, looking somewhat worried. "Are you alright," she asked, "what was that about?"

"I'm not sure what that was about," Kovu replied, "but, yeah, I'm fine." He turned towards where Simba and Nala were and said, "come on."

"I don't understand though," Kiara said, "as they headed towards Simba and Nala, "how could she say that to you, you're her brother."

"I think that was part of the problem," Kovu said, "like she said, I've been given a dream." He sighed, then said, "I only wish I'd know she were feeling that way earlier."

"I think I heard most of what was said there," Simba said, "and while I am concerned about the situation, and I offer my condolences, there is very little we can do about it at the moment, so I think it might be a good idea to retire to Pride Rock, and attempt to get the pride settled in."

* * *

Vitani moved quickly but carefully through the Outlands. She hadn't bothered to follow Nuka's trail, she knew where it would lead.

What would she say to him, what could she say, she wondered. Nuka had already accused her of betrayal, would he even listen to her anymore? Maybe, maybe not, but all she could do was try.

Soon enough, Vitani reached the mouth of the cave she, and all of the other Outlanders had called home for so long. She looked down the passage, and sure enough, at the bottom of the cave, Nuka was lying in what had been, for so long, their mother's sleeping place, sobbing.

Vitani descended the passage, taking no great care to muffle her paw-steps, Nuka probably wouldn't hear her anyway, above his own sobbing. She made her way over to him, nudged him, and said, "Nuka."

Nuka managed to stop sobbing, and turned to see who had nudged him. "M-mother," he asked, not quite recognising, through his tears, who it was.

"No," Vitani said, "it's me, Vitani."

"Vit..." Nuka began, then screamed, "get away from me!" He slashed at her a second time, and again, drew blood. Vitani hissed in pain, but didn't budge.

"Nuka, please," Vitani said, her eyes beginning to tear, "just listen to me, okay?"

It took a few moments, but Nuka's rage drop, as he saw tears begin to slide down Vitani's face. He looked at his claws, then back up at his sister's freshly cut muzzle, and looked between the two several more times, before beginning to whine, and trying to find a way to escape.

Vitani began crying internally, when she saw Nuka back away. "Please, Nuka," she said, moving forward, "I just want to talk to you."

Nuka's only reply was to back away further. As much as she hated to treat her brother like this, Vitani realised that the only way she was going to be able to talk to him was to corner him, so she began a herd him.

It was a slow business, but Vitani finally managed to herd Nuka into a corner where there was no chance that he could escape. As she finally began to approach him, his eyes went wide, and he asked feebly, "why can't you leave me alone?"

"You're my brother Nuka," Vitani replied, barely keeping from crying, "and I won't abandon you out here." Unable to keep her tears in any longer, she then leapt forward, embraced her brother, and began to cry into his mane. "I love you Nuka," she whispered, "I always have and always will, even if it didn't show."

"I'm sorry 'tani," Nuka whispered back, "I'm sorry." Vitani knew he was crying again as well, because she could feel his tears on her back.

"No, I'm sorry," Vitani said, "you were right, I'm a traitor." Nuka didn't know how to reply to this, so he didn't, he just embraced his sister, and cried.

After a few minutes they parted, and Nuka said, "you should go now."

"Go where," Vitani asked, "this is my home."

"Go to the Pridelands," Nuka said, "you'll be happier there."

"No I won't," Vitani replied, "most of them hate me now, after they found out I lit the fire."

"We both lit it," Nuka said.

"I know," Vitani said, "but I told them it was me alone. And anyway," she went on, ignoring Nuka's dumbfounded look, "you need someone to help you, at least for now."

"Wh... but..." Nuka began, unsure of what to say.

"And anyway," Vitani said, "a king needs a pride."

"K-king," Nuka said, "what king?"

"You, Nuka," Vitani replied, "you're a king after all, even if it is only of the Outlands."

"But you..." Nuka began.

"You're a king, Nuka," Vitani said, more sternly, "a king by right of birth, and I won't take that from you."

Nuka was stunned a moment, then, unable to say anything, he moved forward and embraced Vitani.

* * *

Kiara remained close by Kovu the entire way back to Pride Rock, somewhat worried. He didn't notice, but kept glancing back over his shoulder, as if hoping to see a trace of either Vitani or Nuka.

"Are you alright," Kiara asked Kovu, when they finally reached Pride Rock.

"Yeah, fine," Kovu replied dismally, staring at the horizon in the direction of the Outlands.

Kiara was about to say more, when there was a low throat-clearing noise behind her. She turned, and smiled at little when she saw Simba standing there. The older lion waited a moment, then said, "there are times in our life when even our best is not enough, when events are beyond our control." He waited a further moment, before continuing, "these moments are painful, undeniably, but when even your best isn't enough, take heart in the fact that you did your best, that you did all you could." Kovu turned, hollow-eyed, to the king, and they locked gazes.

Simba's face was neutral, but for his eyes, which were filled with pain, and understanding, and Kovu suddenly remembered that he'd lost his father at an early age, and had carried the falsified guilt of his death until adulthood. The younger lion held the gaze a moment, then closed his eyes, sighed, and gave a single nod.

As soon as he was sure Kovu understood, Simba broke his gaze, and walked up to the tip of the promontory, with Nala following. the king then looked back, and with a gesture of his head, made it clear what he was waiting for.

With Kiara following, Kovu made his way up the promontory, and took position beside Simba, while the princess moved to the far side of Nala.

Suddenly, Simba roared. Nala followed a moment later, then Kovu and Kiara, and finally the entire pride roared in unison.


	19. Long lost

I don't own any canon characters.

* * *

Kovu felt a twinge of regret as the presentation started. This should have been a happy occasion, the presentation of the next king, and it was, but there was still something missing.

It had been several years since the unification of the prides, and everything had gone smoothly, but for the fact that Vitani and Nuka were gone. This didn't bother him normally, but now the memories of them were starting to bite, and he was filled with a desire to see if they were still alive, somewhere, in the outlands. Simba had declared the Outlands off limits almost immediately after the unification, and they'd all dutifully obeyed.

The ceremony passed well enough, though Kovu paid less attention to it than the others. After the ceremony, he approached Simba, and said "sire."

"Ah, Kovu," Simba said, "a fine day."

"Yes," Kovu said, "and er, I know the Outlands are off limits, but..."

"You want to go and see if you can find your brother and sister," Simba said, guessing.

"Vitani and Nuka, yes," Kovu said, "can I..."

"Yes you may," Simba said, "if it will put you mind at ease, go and find out."

"Thank, thank you sire," Kovu said, then made his way off.

"Father, have you seen Kovu," Kiara asked, a few minutes later.

"He's occupied in a private matter at the moment," Simba replied.

"What kind of private matter," Kiara asked.

"A matter that required bending the rules a little," Simba replied, "and that's one of the reasons it's private."

* * *

The Outlands were looking a lot better, Kovu thought, as he made his way through them. Sure, the haze of green was nothing compared to the Pridelands, but then again, they were a big improvement on what they'd been like before.

Wandering further, Kovu was heading for what had long ago been the sleeping cave, when a voice behind him said, "and what have we here, a rogue?"

Kovu turned to where the voice had come from, and found a lioness. "Not quite a rogue," he replied, "and you would be..."

The lioness smiled, but didn't say anything, but smiled, and Kovu suddenly became aware of four other lionesses in a vague circle around him. "looks like we have ourselves a poacher," another lioness said.

"What's wrong _prince_," a third lioness asked, "things getting lean in the Pridelands?"

"What," Kovu asked, "how did you..."

"Okay, cut it out you lot," said the largest, probably the leader, "let's get this thing back to the king."

"King, what king," Kovu asked, warily trying to watch as many of the lionesses as possible.

"Don't bother about it," the lead lioness said, "you just come with us, nice and easy."

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Kovu said, as he followed the lioness. A thought occurredn to him, and he asked, "how long has there been a pride in these parts, anyway?"

"A few years," the lioness replied, "of course, I though a prince like you would know that."

"How do you know I'm a prince," Kovu asked, slightly off put by the lionesses' attitudes.

"I know a lot more about you than that," the lioness replied, "and anyway, there aren't very many lions in this area, and few are even half as dark as you."

"So who's the king," Kovu asked.

"A lion," the lioness replied.

"'Just' a lion," Kovu asked.

"Not _just_ a lion," the lioness replied, "a lion _and_ a king."

"So, does this king have a name," Kovu asked.

"Kings don't have names," the lioness replied, "lions do, but kings don't."

"Okay," Kovu said, getting annoyed at not getting a straight answer, "does the lion have a name?"

"Yep," the lioness replied.

"Well," Kovu asked.

"Well, what," the lioness asked in return.

"What's the lion's name," Kovu asked.

"Why would a rogue want to know the name of a king," the lioness asked.

"Rogue," Kovu asked, "you just called me a prince."

"In your own territory you're a prince," the lioness replied levelly, "here, you're just a rogue."

"So you're not going to tell me his name then," Kovu asked.

"I'm not sure why you're interested," the lioness asked.

Kovu sighed angrily, and shut up. talking was getting him nowhere, especially as he was sure the lioness was winding him up.

They soon reached the cave, and the lead lioness and one other went ahead of him, and the other three behind. In the middle of the cave, where once his cub bed had been was a dais of rock, with a lion, undoubtedly the king, lying on top of it.

Around the dais were two other lionesses, and at least half a dozen cubs. "Sire," the lead lioness said.

"Ah," the king said, "the hunters have returned." The lion was vaguely familiar, but Kovu couldn't identify him, yet."

"Greetings sire," Kovu said, sounding annoyed, despite trying to control his emotions.

"Greetings," the king replied, "termite."

Kovu's mouth hung open a moment, then, still stunned, he managed to stutter, "N-Nuka?"

"Indeed," Nuka replied.

"But how..." Kovu asked, "I thought you'd died."

"What ever gave you that idea Kovu," one of the lionesses by the dais asked.

"Who..." Kovu began to asked, then recognised the lioness, "Vitani?"

"Yeah, it's me," Vitani replied, rising and making her way over to Kovu.

"How did you do it," Kovu asked, "I thought this place would be dead."

"We're tougher than we look, Kovu" Vitani said, "and anyway, we picked up bits and pieces of how kings operate from the rest of the pride." She then waved her paw to indicate the other lionesses, and said, "I think we've done pretty good."

"Yeah," Kovu said, then turned back to her. "What happened," he asked, "you never came back, you never even showed yourself."

"Don't you get it yet, Kovu," Vitani asked, "we couldn't come, this is our home."

"All of the other came," Kovu said.

"Yeah," Vitani said, "but they weren't any worse off for it."

"You wouldn't have been either," Kovu said in reply.

"Nuka wouldn't have been a king if we came," Vitani replied, "and I doubt I'd have been lead huntress any time soon."

"So you're no going to come back with me then," Kovu asked, slightly dismally.

"I doubt it," Vitani replied, then noticed Kovu's tone. "And don't try blackmailing me either," she said, "it'll only get me annoyed."

"So, do you still despise me," Kovu asked.

"Not really any more," Vitani said, "but if you try blackmailing me, I might start thinking about it."

"I think I'd better start getting back," Kovu said, changing subject.

"By the king's leave," said the lead lioness of the group that had lead him in.

"Oh, yeah," Kovu said, then turned to Nuka, "sire?"

"Go," Nuka said, "Vitani, make sure he gets to the border."

"Yes, sire," Vitani replied, themn turned to Kovu, and said, "come on."

Kovu followed Vitani, and they left the cave and made for the border with the Pridelands. "How are you keeping," he asked, when they were some distance from the cave.

"Well enough," Vitani replied, "and you."

"Can't complain," Kovu said.

"Was it a girl or a boy," Vitani asked.

"Wha... oh," Kovu said, "a boy."

"Hmm," Vitani said, then waited a moment, before saying, "give my apologies to Kiara."

"Okay," Kovu said, "what for?"

"Any offence I gave her when I ran off," Vitani replied.

"Oh," Kovu said, "just Kiara?"

"You were expecting more," Vitani asked.

"No, not really I suppose," Kovu said, a little saddened by the fact that there were still some barriers between them.

"And one more thing," Vitani said, when they reached the river.

"Yes," Kovu asked, just slightly wary.

Vitani nuzzled Kovu a moment, then whispered, "sorry." She then turned, and raced off.

Kovu watched her disappear for a moment, then crossed back into the Pridelands.


End file.
